switch boy
by ohmydeer
Summary: luhan mode on adalah luhan yang perfect dan disukai banyak orang, luhan mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect. lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang kepribadian nya malah kebalikan dari luhan. apa yg harus ia lakukan agar image nya terjaga? / "kalau aku gay, memang nya kenapa?" / cast : hunhan! another : kaisoo / boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

author : roong (sy98)

tittle : switch boy

cast : oh sehun / xi luhan

another : oh kyungsoo (oh sehun's older brother) / xi jongin (xi luhan's lil brother)

genre : little bit comedy (maybe) – romance – drama – schoolife

rating : teenager

leght : chapter

disclaimer : hai, aku writer baru di ffn ini, baru juga nyoba bikin cerita boyxboy kayak gini. ini alur cerita nya sama kayak salah satu film serial jepang, judul nya 'switch girl'. alurnya sama, cuma buat waktu tempat dan konflik, mungkin ada yang berbeda, aku nge-remake cerita nya dalam versi cowok nya. ngerti kan? yah pokok nya begitu lah, penasaran? silahkan dibaca ^_^

summary : luhan mode on adalah luhan yang perfect dan disukai banyak orang, luhan mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect. lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang kepribadian nya malah kebalikan dari luhan. apa yg harus ia lakukan agar image nya terjaga? / "kalau aku gay, memang nya kenapa?" / cast : hunhan! another : kaisoo

Roong

Present

[ ]

" sudah ku bilang kan, jangan keluarkan mode off mu di depan umum seperti tadi, untung saja ada kyungsoo hyung yang mau dijadikan pelarian kejorokan mu itu, ah hyung kau memalukan", seorang laki-laki berkulit tan terus saja mengomeli seorang laki-laki cantik namun cuek didepan nya itu, sang laki-laki cantik itu hanya mengangguk dan malah tersenyum tidak jelas di depan laki-laki tan yang sedang mengomeli nya.

luhan (laki-laki cantik itu) langsung mengusap kepala jongin (sang laki-laki tan yang sedang mengomel tadi) dengan lembut, " sstt bisakah kau biasa saja? baiklah, tadi itu aku tidak sengaja buang angin didepan kelas mu oke? maafkan hyung ya "

jongin atau sebut saja kai, menangkis tangan luhan yang masih mengusap kepala nya, " masalah nya kyungsoo hyung yang harus kena malu akibat kelakuan mu itu, huh mode off mu sangat memalukan hyung "

mungkin kalian bingung tentang apa yang sedang mereka debatkan. oke aku akan bercerita sedikit. kejadian nya dimulai saat luhan dan kyungsoo ingin bermain ke kelas kai, niat nya hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal yang tadi pagi kai tinggalkan di tas luhan, alasan nya karna tas kai yang penuh dan berat, ia jadi menitipkan bekal nya didalam tas kakak nya itu. saat luhan dan kyungsoo berada didalam kelas kai yang ramai dan kebetulan saat itu sedang jam istirahat mereka masuk dengan suara yang sangat berisik, kau tahu? luhan itu suara nya sangat nyaring saat berteriak, tapi suara jongdae (si ketua kelas di kelas 12-c) mungkin lebih nyaring daripada suara luhan. baiklah kita lupakan suara luhan itu.

" kaaaiiii ", luhan masuk dengan berteriak, kyungsoo yang berjalan disamping nya sampai mengusap telinga nya kasar karna luhan terlalu berisik

" yak hyung hentikan teriakan mu, bodoh ", omel kai sambil menutup telinga nya,

" hehe maaf kai, ini bekal mu, lain kali ambilah ke kelas ku sendiri, kau tau kan kalau kelas mu dan kelas ku jarak nya sangat jauh? ", kali ini luhan sudah berdiri dihadapan kai sambil mengulurkan tangan nya dan memberikan bekal nya pada kai

kai mengambil bekal nya, " ya ya ya, lain kali aku akan ambil sendiri ", kai menoleh ke seseorang yang sedang berdiri di samping luhan, " hai kyungsoo hyung ", kai melambai kearah kyungsoo

kyungsoo yang namanya di sebut pun tersenyum kearah kai, " hai kai "

kai dan kyungsoo mengobrol bersama. luhan yang sepertinya di cueki hanya diam sambil menatap kelas kai yang sangat amburadul, entah kenapa luhan malah berfikir, apa anak kelas satu selalu ribut dikelas? lihat saja, kelas kai benar – benar berantakan. tiba – tiba luhan merasakan gejolak aneh dalam perut nya, luhan tidak bisa menahan dan…

prrtttt

luhan menghela nafas nya dengan tenang sambil menutup mata nya, saat ia membuka mata nya, entah kenapa semua anak yang tadi berisik langsung diam dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan…aneh, kai dan kyungsoo pun demikian.

tiba – tiba kyungsoo langsung memegangi perut nya, " ughh maaf, aku kelepasan ", saat kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu, semua langsung kembali ke keadaan semula, kelas langsung berisik lagi dan kyungsoo menunduk menahan malu, kai pun kesal dengan tingkah kakak nya yang sedang dalam mode off itu.

masih bingung? ya, luhan itu mempunyai dua sisi yang aneh. mode on dan mode off, mode on luhan adalah seseorang yang sangat perfect dan disukai banyak orang, baik pria ataupun wanita, guru ataupun tukang kebun sekalipun. luhan juga adalah seorang model cover boy di sebuah majalah yang sangat terkenal di korea selatan. sedangkan luhan yang sedang mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect, seperti yang kalian lihat barusan. itu adalah salah satu mode off luhan.

siapa yang sangka kalau seorang cover boy majalah ini mempunyai kepribadian yang aneh?

kalau disekolah, luhan akan menjadi luhan yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan nya. namun kalau dirumah, dia langsung menjadi seperti seorang anak hilang. kalau ada yang tau tentang tingkah aneh luhan ini, mungkin mereka akan langsung ilfeel dengan luhan, mungkin juga ketenaran luhan akan hilang dengan sekejap mata. dan seseorang yang sangat baik selalu membantu luhan disaat seperti kejadian tadi, kyungsoo tau kalau luhan memang punya kepribadian yang aneh seperti tadi makanya dia mau tidak mau menyembunyikan kepribadian jelek dari seorang xi luhan itu.

luhan yang buang angin sembarangan, dan kyungsoo yang menanggung malu nya.

jelas – jelas kai kesal bukan main, dia menyukai kyungsoo dan luhan malah membuat kyungsoo harus mengakui kejadian yang bukan ia yang melakukan nya. walaupun luhan kakak nya, ia jelas lebih memilih mengomeli luhan yang membuat kyungsoo malu.

" lagi pula kyungsoo nya saja tidak marah padaku, 'kan? ", ucap luhan sambil menatap gedung – gedung dihadapan nya, (mereka sedang ada di atap gedung sekolah)

kalau saja dia bukan kakak ku, sudah ku lempar dari atas gedung ini—batin kai

tiba – tiba suara gudang yang terbuka membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu, disekolah ini memang ada dua gudang, yang pertama di lantai dasar disamping kamar mandi dan yang kedua ada diatas atap sebelah pojok.

awalnya mereka terkejut, siapa juga yang mau bermain didalam gudang diatap gedung yang terkenal seram dan gelap ini. tapi kai langsung mengubah mimik wajah nya saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana.

" hei sehun, kau mengagetkan kami saja ", ucap kai sambil menatap sehun

sehun (seseorang yang keluar dari gudang tersebut) hanya menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi, ia menutup pintu gudang dan langsung berjalan kearah kai dan luhan. niat nya ingin mengabaikan mereka dan pergi dari tempat itu untuk melanjutkan tidur nya di perpustakaan.

luhan yang juga mengenal anak ini hanya menatap nya heran, " sehunssi, coba kau lepas kacamata mu itu, mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih tampan ", ucap luhan entah siapa yang menyuruh

sehun berhenti tepat disamping luhan, membenarkan kacamata nya yang sedikit turun dan memandang luhan dengan malas. luhan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap sehun dengan mata rusa nya itu, sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama saling tatap, sehun memutuskan untuk melepas kontak mata dengan luhan duluan dan lanjut berjalan meninggalkan kakak beradik yang sedang debat barusan.

" padahal kyungsoo tidak secupu dia ", gumam luhan saat pintu atap gedung tertutup dan sudah dipastikan kalau sehun sudah berjalan kearah bawah sekolah nya itu,

yap, oh sehun, adalah adik dari seorang oh kyungsoo, dia seorang anak pendiam. entah pendiam atau memang anak itu cuek, tapi sehun sangat jarang berbicara atau pun basa basi dengan orang disekitar nya. sangat berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang ramah dan mudah bergaul itu. sehun selalu memakai kacamata bulat yang tebal nya, tampilan rambut nya juga sangat cupu, warna nya blonde, dengan belahan tengah dibagian poni rambut nya, coba kalian bayangkan seorang draco malfoy (salah satu tokoh yang selalu menjahili harry potter dan sahabat sahabat nya), baju sehun juga sangat rapih, baju nya ia masukkan kedalam celana, dia juga selalu memakai semua atribut sekolah lengkap, seperti rompi dan blazer yang memang sudah disediakan sekolah nya.

tidak seperti kai yang selalu urak – urakan, kai tidak pernah memakai rompi nya, dia hanya memakai blazer, itu juga jika kai sedang waras, kalau kai sedang tidak waras, ia bahkan sekolah hanya memakai seragam putih nya, tidak memakai dasi dan sangat berantakan, berbeda jauh dengan sehun. luhan juga sama seperti sehun, tampil rapih. tapi kerapihan sehun dan luhan sangat berbeda, entah kenapa sehun pokoknya lebih rapih daripada luhan, apalagi jika di banding kan dengan kai.

" yasudah hyung, aku ingin kebawah dulu menemui kyungsoo hyung ", kai langsung berjalan melewati luhan yang masih bengong

sadar kalau luhan tinggal sendirian, luhan pun mengejar kai yang sudah membuka pintu atap gedung itu, " kai tunguuu akuuuu "

[ ]

malam ini luhan harus berbelanja untuk makan nya dan kai. luhan dan kai memang hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua mereka tinggal di china. orang tua mereka memang mempercayai mereka untuk tinggal di korea walaupun hanya berdua.

" kai ayolah antar aku "

" ganti pakaian mu dulu jika kau ingin aku antar "

lagi – lagi, mereka berdebat dengan hal kecil sekalipun.

" ada apa dengan pakaian ku? "

" mode off mu itu loh hyung, sangat aneh "

ya, malam ini mode off luhan sedang kambuh. luhan memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna merah terang, celana seukuran lutut berwarna kuning, rambut bagian poni ia kuncir keatas, dan ia memakai kacamata baca yang sangat membuat nya aneh. kai yang pada dasar nya adalah orang yang menganggap dirinya keren pun tidak mau pergi dengan seorang luhan yang memakai pakaian yang tidak nyambung itu.

" yasudah kalau tidak mau mengantar, aku bisa pergi sendiri! ", oke, luhan sudah ngambek kalau begini kejadian nya, luhan memang sangat kesal jika adik nya itu sudah membicarakan tentang mode off nya, luhan kan hanya tidak ingin jaim jika dirumah.

[ ]

untung saja supermarket nya tidak terlalu jauh, supermarket itu hanya berada di depan gang rumah luhan dan kai. tadinya jika kai mau mengantar, kan ia tidak repot jalan kaki seperti ini, kai kan bisa mengendarai motor jadi ia bisa memanfaatkan adik nya itu, luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengendarai mobil, sedangkan mobil nya sedang berada di bengkel untuk beberapa bulan kedepan karna waktu itu ia tidak sengaja menabrak pohon saat luhan dan kai pertama kali membawa mobil baru mereka jalan-jalan di seoul ini.

" awas saja, aku tidak akan memberi nya uang untuk membeli bensin ", umpat luhan yang masih kesal dengan kai, luhan yang sedang kerepotan membawa plastik berisi bahan makanan nya sambil mengomel ternyata tidak sadar jika ada seseorang dihadapan nya, sontak itu membuatnya tertabrak dengan orang itu.

" ah maaf ", ucap luhan sambil membungkukkan badan nya, orang yang didepan nya hanya bergumam, luhan mengambil plastik belanjaan nya yang tadi sempat jatuh,

" eh, kau seperti luhan hyung? ", tanya orang didepan nya

luhan mendongak menatap laki - laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari nya itu, " ya, namaku memang luhan ", ungkap luhan sambil membenarkan letak kacamata nya,

orang itu tampak kaget, dan luhan hanya bingung menatap nya. tiba – tiba ponsel laki – laki itu berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dia pun mengangkat telfon nya.

" yeoboseo? "

" … "

" ya hyung "

" … "

" baiklah kyungsoo hyung, aku akan pulang sekarang "

luhan seperti berfikir, kyungsoo? apa kyungsoo yang ia kenal? oh astaga, kalau benar berarti orang yang ada di depan nya ini adalah…

" aku sehun, hyung "

what? luhan membulatkan matanya. tidak, tidak. sehun tidak mungkin sekeren ini. lihat saja, celana panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan baju lengan pendek dan jaket yang membalut tubuh nya, rambut yang rapih dan tampilan yang seperti model majalah, jangan lupa, sehun tidak memakai kacamata bulat nya!

oh ya ampun.

sehun sangat kereen!

" be—benarkah? ", tanya luhan pada akhirnya

sehun pun mengangguk, " kau mau pulang? sini aku bantu ", sehun menawarkan diri dan mengambil alih belanjaan luhan ketangan nya, sehun berjalan duluan didepan luhan, dan luhan hanya berjalan dibelakang sehun sambil menatap punggung kokoh laki – laki di depan nya itu.

luhan menyimpulkan bahwa sehun juga punya kepribadian aneh macam dirinya. bedanya, sehun yang mode on adalah sehun yang cupu dan cuek, sedangkan sehun mode off adalah sehun dengan gaya yang sangat amat keren. woah ini mengejutkan bukan?

" hyung, ini rumah mu kan? ", tanya sehun saat mereka sudah ada di depan sebuah rumah minimalis ber cat tembok putih dengan warna biru di beberapa sudut,

luhan yang tersadar langsung mengangguk, " iya "

" baiklah, ini belanjaan mu, tidak ku sangka kita se block "

luhan memiringkan kepalanya, " memang rumah mu dimana? "

sehun menghadap kearah rumah di depan rumah luhan yang hanya berbatasan dengan jalanan yang tidak terlalu lebar, " itu, rumah nomer 12 ", sehun menatap luhan

lagi – lagi luhan melebarkan mata nya, " bukan kah rumah kalian berada di dekat sekolah? "

" iya, itu dulu. aku dan kyungsoo hyung baru tiga hari yang lalu pindah kemari ", balas sehun dengan ramah

" huh kenapa kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan ku? menyebalkan sekali si mata bulat itu ", keluh luhan pada sehun

" mungkin ia lupa hyung, baiklah aku pulang dulu, salam untuk kai ya. sampai jumpa hyung, selamat malam ", sehun berjalan sambil melambai kearah luhan dan langsung menyebrang kearah rumah nya, luhan pun demikian, ia membuka pagar rumah nya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

saat luhan masuk, ia melihat kai sedang asik menonton kartun pororo favorite nya.

" kau dapat salam dari sehun ", ucap luhan agak jutek, ia hampir saja melupakan kalau ia sedang ngambek pada kai gara - gara sehun tadi mengajak nya pulang bersama.

" kau bertemu anak albino itu? "

luhan hanya bergumam, " hmm "

" berarti kau sudah tau ya kalau dia sama seperti mu, haha kalian cocok, berpacaran lah dengan nya "

luhan hanya memandang kai dengan malas,

" ya hyung, jangan ngambek gitu dong, tidak ada yang bisa aku ledeki jika kau marah ", sekarang kai menghampiri luhan yang sedang membereskan belanjaan nya kedalam kulkas,

luhan tidak menggubris adik nya itu,

" aku akan mendekat kan mu dengan sehun jika kau mau "

" aku tidak tertarik "

" jangan pura pura, hyung ", kai melemparkan sawi kearah luhan

" aish kau mengganggu saja, sana pergi sana ", sekarang luhan malah melemparkan lobak kearah kai

" aish hyung kau tega sekali "

" biar saja, sana pergi, aku masih marah padamu! "

akhirnya kai pergi setelah melempari luhan dengan lobak yang barusan luhan lempar kearah nya.

" apa apaan anak itu, aku dan sehun? jelas –jelas itu tidak mungkin terjadi ", luhan terus bergumam tentang sehun, dan kai yang mau dengan iseng menjodohi mereka.

[ ]

hari ini luhan pulang lebih lamban dari biasa nya, biasanya jika jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, ia akan langsung pulang dengan bus. tapi kali ini ia harus dua jam lebih terlambat dari biasanya, park ssaem yang wajah nya bak malaikat namun bisa terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu jika sedang marah itu meminta nya untuk membantu memberesakan buku-buku perpustakaan yang tidak dikembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya itu.

seperti misalkan buku pelajaran fisika yang entah kenapa jadi masuk ke barisan buku untuk para club memasak.

luhan mau tidak mau juga harus membantu guru nya itu dan pada akhirnya, dia terlambat pulang.

" aku pulaang ", teriak luhan sambil melepaskan sepatu nya dan menaruh nya di rak sepatu yang ada disamping pintu, luhan mendengar suara kai sedang tertawa dari dalam, pasti kai sedang menonton pororo

luhan berjalan masuk lebih kedalam rumah minimalisnya itu, dan…

" hai hyung ", sapa kai

luhan membalas sapaan nya sambil menatap seseorang disamping kai,

" kami sedang kerja kelompok, tidak apa kan kalau aku mengajak nya main kemari? ", ucap kai setelah tau apa yang sedang dipandang luhan

luhan menatap kai, sialan, anak ini benar-benar mau menjodohkan ku dengan anak albino ini?

tadi nya luhan hendak bilang tidak, namun.. " ya, kerjakan lah, aku akan keatas. jika kalian lapar, didalam kulkas ada beberapa makanan, kalian boleh memasak nya "

kai dan sehun pun mengangguk, " terimakasih kakak ku yang cantik ", goda kai

luhan berjalan naik ketangga rumah nya, " aku ini laki-laki, aku tampan! ", balas luhan agak sengit, luhan memang tidak suka jika ada yang bilang jika ia lebih cantik daripada tampan, hei nyatanya luhan itu tampan, itu karna dia laki-laki kan.

saat luhan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, dia mengingat sesuatu. sehun pernah melihat mode off nya yang sangat memalukan, selama ini yang baru melihat mode off nya adalah kai dan kyungsoo lalu sekarang ditambah sehun. luhan bisa memastikan kalau kai dan kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi ember bocor ke setiap penjuru sekolah, tapi bagaimana dengan sehun? dia tidak mau image 'cover boy terkenal' nya tiba-tiba jatuh dan membuat semua orang ilfeel padanya akibat mode off nya yang sangat aneh, sehun tidak ember kan? sehun bisa jaga rahasia kan? pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala luhan. luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar, dia berjalan kebawah lagi, sontak kai dan sehun menoleh kan kepalanya dari pelajaran yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

" kau belum mengganti seragam mu? ", tanya kai yang malah dicueki oleh luhan, luhan malah menatap sehun dengan tatapan…panik, mungkin?

" bolehkah aku meminjam teman mu, kai? ", kai malah memandang sehun dan luhan bergantian

" ambil saja ", ucap kai cuek, sehun menghela nafas. sial, nada bicara nya seperti dia memberikan sebuah barang pada orang lain—runtuk sehun

" sehunssi, ayo ikut aku sebentar ", ucap luhan sopan

sehun berdiri dan beranjak mengikuti luhan kearah atas bagian rumah nya (kamar luhan)

luhan menutup pintu kamar nya, mereka berdiri di tembok sisi belakang pintu dengan sehun yang berdiri tepat di depan luhan,

" soal kemarin malam.. ", luhan menggantung perkataan nya dan menatap sehun, " kau bisa jaga rahasia 'kan? "

sehun menggernyit, " maksud mu? "

" mode off ku "

sehun manggut-manggut dan bergumam " oh "

" tolong jaga rahasia ini, aku tidak mau semua orang disekolah mengetahui jika cover boy majalah ini mempunyai mode off yang sangat..yah, aneh ", lanjut luhan masih sambil menatap ekspresi wajah sehun (yah walaupun wajah sehun sekarang sepenuh nya tertutup dengan kacamata bulat tebal menyebalkan itu—sehun sedang dalam mode on nya)

sehun menatap luhan sepele, " kau fikir aku penggosip? "

" yah bisa saja kan ", gumam luhan yang masih bisa di dengar sehun,

" ya, aku kan menjaga nya. boleh kah aku kembali kebawah dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ku dengan kai? ", ungkap sehun yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan percakapan nya dengan luhan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu (bahkan sangat tidak terlalu) penting,

awalnya luhan ingin mengangguk, namun ia urungkan, ia malah bertanya pada sehun.

" kenapa kau aneh? ", melihat ekspresi wajah sehun yang terlihat bingung, luhan mengubah pertanyaan nya, " maksudku, kenapa kau seperti aku? mempunyai mode on dan off? "

sehun menatap mata orang yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari nya itu, " sebenarnya, tanpa kau sadari, semua orang juga mempunyai kepribadian seperti ini "

" maksudnya? "

sehun mendengus, " semua orang ingin terlihat sempurna bukan? jadi dia menyembunyikan sifat buruk nya didepan semua orang dan menjadi seperti bukan dirinya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan nya. contoh nya kau, kau sangat suka buang angin sembarangan, namun entah kenapa saat didepan orang yang sedang memuji mu, didalam dirimu mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh buang angin didepan mereka agar kau tetap terlihat sempurna didepan mereka, yah selain menuntut kesopanan mungkin. dan dalam kasus ku adalah.. aku hanya tidak suka jika banyak orang yang selalu mengerubutiku layak nya aku adalah sebutir gula. saat junior high school, banyak sekali fans noona yang mengejarku dan aku membenci kebisingan ", jelas sehun

luhan mengangguk, oh sekarang luhan mengerti, sehun bergaya aneh saat mode on adalah untuk menghindari dirinya dari semua fans nya. yah, sehun bersikap benar, jika saja luhan seorang wanita, mungkin ia juga akan menjadi fans sehun jika melihat sehun dalam mode off nya. bayangkan saja, sehun yang wajah nya layak pangeran. sangat tampan, hanya orang idiot yang bilang kalau sehun tidak tampan.

membayangkan wajah sehun terkena terpaan sinar mentari, dengan mata yang sedang tersenyum, hidung mancung nya, rambut ala draco malfoy yang diubah menjadi lebih berdiri keatas, pipi nya yang mulus, dan bibirnya nya yang..

" hey luhan, kau mendengarkan ku? ", ucap sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan

luhan terkesiap, " ya ya ya ", ucap nya gugup. " aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau akan bicara sebanyak itu padaku "

sehun mendengus lagi, " sudahkan? aku akan kebawah "

sebelum sehun membuka pintu kamar luhan, luhan agak berfikir barusan, sehun tidak mau dikerubuti wanita. dia saja sangat senang jika sedang ada para fans nya yang memuji seperti "ah luhan kau sangat tampan", atau "fotomu di majalah ini sangat terlihat keren", atau jangan jangan…

" hei sehun, kau tidak suka wanita? ", tanya luhan spontan

sehun membalikkan badan nya menatap luhan lagi, " maksudnya? "

" tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka dikerubuti, dan heyy fans mu kan wanita semua, aku saja suka jika banyak wanita cantik yang mengerubutiku, apakah.. kau memang tidak menyukai wanita hingga kau tidak mau dikerubuti oleh wanita? "

asumsi yang bodoh, luhan.

sehun sudah malas menanggapi luhan yang terlanjur pintar ini. sehun menyeringai, mengerjai anak manis disepan nya ini mungkin akan menyenangkan.

perlahan sehun mendekat kearah luhan, semakin dekat hingga luhan yang seperti nya sedang meruntuk karna tubuh nya menabrak tembok berwarna biru langit kamar nya yang sudah ada dibelakang nya, selama sehun maju mendekati luhan, luhan malah asik mundur tanpa tau dia terjebak dalam tubuh sehun,

sehun mendekatkan bibir nya kearah telinga kiri luhan, luhan panikkkk, wajah nya sangat terlihat takut

" kalau aku gay, memang nya kenapa? "

[ ]

e n d

a/n : haha ancur parah, chap satu selesai, what do you thing about this? don't be silent readers ya! read and review okeeee.. thanks you : )

lebih banyak yang me-review, mungkin lebih cepet update lanjutan nya. (seakan-akan ada yang baca wkwk)

with love,

roong


	2. Chapter 2

author : roong

cast : oh sehun / xi luhan

another : oh kyungsoo (oh sehun's older brother) / xi jongin (xi luhan's lil brother)

genre : little bit comedy (maybe) – romance – drama – schoolife

rating : teenager

leght : chapter

disclaimer : ini setengah remake dari film serial jepang berjudul 'switch girl'. aku cuma ngambil buat beberapa chapter aja, alur nya ada yang sama, tapi berhubungan ini boyxboy, ini ngga sepenuh nya sama kayak cerita aslinya. aku emg ngeremake, cuma ngga keseluruhan ^ ^

summary : luhan mode on adalah luhan yang perfect dan disukai banyak orang, luhan mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect. lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang kepribadian nya malah kebalikan dari luhan. apa yg harus ia lakukan agar image nya terjaga?

Roong

Present

[ ]

baik pria ataupun wanita, pasti selalu tertarik dengan yang namanya potongan harga atau yang biasa disebut dengan 'diskon'. tidak terkecuali untuk pria bermata rusa ini, sedari tadi sejak pulang sekolah, ia sudah berdiri didepan toko mainan xoxo yang kurang lebih pukul tiga akan buka ini, sangat sore sekali bukanya? ya, itu memang benar, hari ini adalah perayaan toko mainan xoxo yang ke sepuluh. setiap tahun memang seperti ini, toko mainan xoxo akan buka pukul tiga dan tutup pukul tujuh pada waktu acara perayaan ulang tahun nya. pasti kalian bingung, haha tidak usah bingung, toko ini akan member potongan harga sampai sembilan puluh persen pada hari itu dan sudah pasti mainan mereka juga akan habis dalam waktu singkat. mainan di toko xoxo bukan lah mainan yang ada di pinggiran jalan, disini mainan nya berkelas, seluruh mainan dari toko xoxo ini adalah hamper semua nya import, tidak salah jika luhan sudah mengantri sejak siang tadi.

luhan masih memakai seragam sekolah nya, dengan mode on nya yang sangat lucu, keren dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. sedari tadi banyak yang membicarakan nya. luhan sendiri hanya tersipu malu dengan obrolan yang ada dibelakang nya, dibelakang nya ada siswi sekolah menengah pertama berjumlah empat orang. luhan bisa mendengar, salah satu siswi mengatakan kalau luhan manis, siswi lain nya bilang luhan tampan dan luhan langsung tersenyum, ada juga yang bilang dia imut, dan yang terakhir, dia bilang bahwa luhan cantik, yah awalnya luhan marah, dia tidak cantik! cantik itu hanya sebutan untuk para wanita dan heyy luhan ini laki-laki, garis bawahi itu, luhan laki-laki!

baiklah, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, luhan kemari karna ingin mengincar boneka rusa besar yang sudah ia cari sejak lama, boneka rusa dengan tinggi sebatas pinggul luhan, sangat besar, empuk dan mempunyai bulu lembut. asalkan kalian tahu, boneka itu hanya tersedia 5 di korea, dan 5 lagi diluar negri sana, huaaa akhirnya luhan mendapatkan itu, luhan akan menjerit jika boneka itu sudah ditangan nyaa!

waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tiga sore, dan itu berarti toko ini akan segera dibuka, semua yang sudah mengantri didepan toko mainan xoxo mulai berancang-ancang agar bisa masuk paling dulu, untung saja luhan berada di barisan paling depan, jadi ia bisa langsung masuk dan mencari boneka itu.

pintu toko mainan xoxo mulai terbuka perlahan, tidak mau menunggu lama, luhan langsung menarik pintu geser itu dengan tangan nya dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam toko, dari arah belakang luhan juga banyak yang berlarian keseluruh penjuru toko yang besar ini, luhan masuk kedaerah boneka berada, saat menemukan yang ia cari, luhan langsung menghampiri nya, boneka rusa itu ada di bagian paling atas rak boneka, karna boneka nya besar jadi di letakkan di atas sana, luhan mencoba menggapai, tapi tidak sampai dikarnakan tinggi badan nya yang terlampaui (pendek) imut itu.

luhan menemukan satu cara, naik dibagian rak itu. agak menakutkan sih, tapi luhan harus mendapatkan boneka itu, ia naik ke sisi pinggir rak yang sudah tidak ada boneka lagi, menaiki nya seperti menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

luhan menggapai nya,

dapat!

" aku mendapatkan nya! ", ujar luhan kegirangan

eh jangan senang dulu deer, tiba-tiba ada satu anak kecil yang menarik boneka yang berada tepat di samping kaki luhan, karna gerakan anak itu yang tiba-tiba dan luhan belum sempat membuat benteng pertahanan, luhan akhirnya melepas genggaman tangan nya dan…

satu..

dua..

tiga..

luhan yang sedari tadi menutup mata karna takut merasakan sakit saat jatuh akhirnya bingung sendiri, tadi dia jatuh, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit, justru ia malah merasa terangkat. tunggu! terangkat? berarti ada yang menyelamatkan nya! ah..

luhan mencoba membuka matanya, dan ternyata..

" k—kau? ", ujar luhan kaget, posisi mereka sangat intim, jika salah lihat, bisa disimpulkan mereka seperti sedang saling peluk dan berciuman, hell tunggu dulu, mereka tidak seperti itu!

pria berkacamata bulat dan berdandan rapih seperti biasanya itu masih mempertahankan wajah super datar nya pada luhan, " cepat bangkit ", suruh nya pada luhan yang malah terheran heran melihat nya, wajah luhan itu loh, seperti sedang melihat hantu. padahal mereka sering bertemu, bahkan semalam mereka bertemu di supermarket.

luhan langsung berdiri dan membenarkan baju nya yang sedikit kusut akibat pegangan pria itu terlampaui erat pada baju luhan. " terimakasih..oh sehun ", ucap luhan dengan sopan, luhan langsung berjongkok untuk mengambil boneka rusa nya dan memeluk nya, dia sedikit heran, sedang apa sehun disini, dibagian boneka, apa sehun mau membeli boneka juga?

sehun berjalan pelan kearah samping luhan dan mengambil satu boneka, sebuah boneka pororo dengan ukuran kurang lebih lima puluh centimeter itu, lumayan besar.

ah untuk kyungsoo pasti—batin luhan menebak,

" untuk kyungsoo ya? ", luhan basa basi pada sehun, sehun menoleh dan hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepala nya, lalu ia berjalan kearah kasir, luhan sebal. dia seperti dicueki oleh sehun, akhirnya luhan mengikuti sehun, dan sehun tidak keberatan saat luhan sekarang sudah berdiri disisi kanan nya.

" kemana kyungsoo nya? ", luhan membuka percakapan lagi,

" dia malas mengantri ", balas sehun sambil menoleh kearah luhan,

" oh pantas saja dia menyuruh mu ", luhan bermonolog.

tiba-tiba dia mendengar sehun terkekeh sebentar,

luhan menoleh, " kau tertawa ya? "

sehun juga menatap luhan, " iya "

" kenapa? ", tanya luhan bingung, padahal dia tidak sedang melakukan hal yang lucu, tapi kenapa sehun tertawa,

" entah, kau terlihat lucu jika sedang bicara sendiri ", sehun berjalan lebih cepat kearah kasir, luhan malah diam ditempat,

" semalam dia bilang aku lucu karna terlalu polos, sekarang dia bilang aku lucu karna bicara sendirian, orang yang aneh ", ucap luhan sambil mengingat obrolan mereka semalam, saat luhan bertanya apakah sehun gay atau tidak, dan ternyata sehun hanya mengerjai nya, dia sudah panik saat malam itu dan sehun hanya mengerjainya saja huh, dan dengan enteng nya sehun bilang,

'kau polos sekali hyung, lucu nya kau ini. tidak mungkin aku gay. aku ini masih straight, hyung. masih menyukai wanita sexy yang memakai rok mini nya'

luhan berdehem, lupakan kejadian semalam, luhan! itu membuat malu, takut pada sehun seperti wanita yang sedang ketakutan keperawanan nya diambil oleh pria hidung belang, ugh jangan lupakan wajah luhan yang merah padam semalam itu, sehun memang menyebalkan!

luhan kembali berjalan kearah kasir yang sama dengan sehun, " sebagai tanda terimakasih karna tadi sudah menolong ku, aku akan membelikan mu bubble tea ya ", ucap luhan saat sudah berdiri di samping kiri sehun

sehun mengangguk, " baiklah ", sehun tidak bisa menolak tawaran manis luhan, bukan karna orang yang menawari nya adalah luhan, dia memang suka bubble tea dan itu membuat nya tidak bisa menolak jika ada orang yang dengan senang hatinya mau mentraktir nya membeli minuman kesukaan nya itu.

[ ]

" terimakasih ya sehunie sudah mau menemaniku seharian ", ucap luhan saat sudah berada di depan pagar rumah nya, sehun terheran heran kenapa luhan bisa langsung memanggilnya sehunie, seperti sudah akrab saja.

sehun melirik arloji hitam yang ada di tangan kiri nya, " tidak seharian, hanya empat jam saja ", balas nya seraya menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah tepat pukul tujuh malam lewat sedikit.

" sama saja lah pokoknya, yasudah kau pulang lah ", ucap si anak yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum,

sehun mengangguk, " baiklah, sampai jumpa deer "

luhan memberikan wajah bingung nya, baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya 'rusa'.

" yah, selamat malam albino ", balas luhan sambil melambai kearah sehun yang sudah menyebrang kearah rumah nya dan hampir memasuki pagar nya, sudah pernah kubilang bukan kalau rumah sehun dan luhan itu berhadapan.

luhan mulai membuka pagar nya dan menguncinya kembali, lalu menuju masuk kedalam rumah sambil masih memeluk boneka rusa super besar nya itu. seharian ( lebih tepat nya empat jam) bersama sehun yang sedang mode on dengan tampilan cupu itu tidak buruk juga, sehun ternyata orang yang sangat asik jika diajak berbicara, walaupun terkadang harus luhan duluan yang bertanya, namun pada akhirnya percakapan mereka akan diakhiri dengan suara tawaan dari kedua pihak itu.

seperti tadi saat luhan dan sehun telah menghabiskan bubble tea mereka dan membeli es krim favorite masing masing, mereka berdebat kecil – kecil karna sehun menganggap luhan seperti anak kecil, dan luhan sendiri tidak terima dikatai seperti anak kecil oleh orang yang bahkan umur nya dibawah luhan sendiri.

" baju mu terkena eskrim yang mencair hyung, makanlah yang benar ", sehun berucap sambil mengelap baju luhan dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa di saku celana nya

luhan menatap nya dengan mata rusa nya itu, " ini sudah benar tau "

" benar kau bilang? makan seperti anak kecil begini kau bilang sudah benar? ",

luhan menatap sehun dan langsung mengambil alih sapu tangan yang sedang sehun pakai untuk membersihkan baju nya, luhan membersihkan baju nya sendiri, " bahkan kau lebih muda dari ku, ingat kan kalau aku adalah kakak kelas mu? ", ucap luhan sarkartis

sehun menghela nafas, " anak kecil yang ku maksud disini bukan tentang umur hyung "

" lalu? ", luhan menatap sehun,

" tingkah mu. kau mempunyai sifat seperti anak kecil asal kau tau, coba saja bayangkan, mana ada seorang pria dewasa masih berantakan saat memakan eskrim nya, dan mana ada pula seorang pria dewasa membeli sebuah boneka rusa raksasa untuk menemani tidur malam nya huh? ", ucap sehun sambil menggerakkan tangan nya menunjuk boneka rusa besar yang ada di sebelah kiri luhan,

luhan melirik sebentar kearah boneka nya, benar juga, eh tapi luhan membeli nya karna memang menyukai nya, luhan pokoknya bukan anak kecil!

" memang nya kenapa, aku menyukai nya kok ", ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" nah, itu yang kumaksud, bahkan kalau kita bicara tentang umur, mungkin orang orang tidak akan percaya kalau kau ini adalah siswa senior high school, orang orang pasti akan mengira kalau kau adalah siswi junior high school ", balas sehun lagi sambil melahap habis corn eskrim ditangan nya,

luhan membelalakan mata nya, " apa? aku? siswi? hey aku ini laki laki, dan apa tadi kau bilang, junior high school? jelas jelas aku sudah lebih dari tingkatan itu ", bela luhan tidak terima dirinya dikatai seorang anak junior, dan bahkan seorang siswi!

sehun berdiri, luhan yang sudah tidak selera makan eskrim pun ikut berdiri dan membuang eskrim nya yang tinggal setengah ke tong sampah yang ada di taman itu, sehun dan luhan berdiri berhadapan, sehun menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, lalu mulai mengukur tinggi badan luhan dengan dirinya. sehun mundur satu langkah,

" bahkan kau lebih pendek dari ku, kau itu sangat imut untuk ukuran anak senior, dan juga kau lebih cocok dibilang cantik daripada tampan ", sehun membenarkan letak kacamata bulat nya,

" hey hey, apakah kau tidak sadar kalau kyungsoo lebih imut dari ku ", ( imut yang mereka maksud adalah ukuran tinggi badan, alias pendek ) luhan berdecak diakhir kalimat nya,

" iya, dan kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah marah saat aku mengatai nya ", sehun membela diri dan menjulurkan lidah nya kearah luhan ( meledeknya ), lalu sehun berjalan duluan setelah mengambil bungkusan boneka pororo nya itu,

" ish anak itu, kenapa aku selalu kalah dalam permbicaraan dengan nya ", gumam luhan tidak suka,

tanpa luhan sadari, ia tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian sore tadi bersama sehun. bahagia, ya luhan sangat bahagia sore ini,

kai yang sedang menonton sebuah acara musik di ruang tengah hanya terheran heran melihat kakak semata wayang nya yang tersenyum tidak jelas sedari tadi,

" hyung ", panggil kai

luhan menoleh, " ya? ", dan menjawab nya masih sambil tersenyum seperti senyuman pasta gigi ala si anak basket disekolah nya, chanyeol

" kau…baik baik saja kan? ", kai mulai khawatir, siapa tau saja luhan terserang hantu toko mainan xoxo gara gara terlalu niat mau membeli boneka rusa raksasa itu

dan luhan tersenyum lagi, " tentu saja kai ", sekarang luhan sudah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan kai,

" jangan tersenyum seperti itu hyung, kau seperti si dobi tiang listrik sekolah kita tau ", balas kai sambil menatap kakak nya,

luhan menjepit kepala kai dengan tangan nya, " aku sedang bahagia hari ini, jadi jangan menghancurkan mood ku oke? "

" aaahhhh hyung ", ucap kai susah mengeluarkan suara gara gara kepala nya diapit oleh tangan luhan,

luhan melepaskan tangan nya dari kepala kai, " anak baik, oke, aku mau mandi dulu, tubuhku sudah bau, selamat malam anak manis ", dan percakapan mereka ditutup dengan luhan yang mencium kening kai untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, dan kai yang bergerutu gara gara kepalanya masih agak pening gara gara diapit oleh tangan kecil kakak nya.

[ y]

" apa itu boneka baru hyung? ", tanya kai siang itu pada kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan nya sambil memainkan boneka pororo yang lumayan besar itu,

siang ini kai sengaja bermain kerumah kyungsoo, katanya sekalian pendekatan dengan anak mata bulat ini namun bukan nya pendekatan, kyungsoo malah memilih bermain dengan boneka pororo nya ketimbang dengan kai yang sedang berpout ria didepan nya

kyungsoo mengangguk imut, " iya, sehunie yang membelikan nya kemarin ", cerita kyungsoo

" kemarin? dimana dia mendapatkan boneka ini hyung? ", tanya kai lagi, yah sekalian agar mereka bisa mengobrol sedikit, daripada kai diam terus dan kyungsoo asik main terus.

" di toko mainan xoxo ", balas kyungsoo, kai mengangguk, tapi..loh kemarin kakak nya kesana juga, ah nalar kai berjalan cepat,

" jam berapa kemarin sehun pulang hyung? "

" kira kira pukul tujuh malam lebih beberapa menit "

tuhkan, kai langsung memasang muka masam, pantas saja luhan tersenyum terus. ternyata dia pergi bersama sehun,

tapi kalau sehun pergi bersama luhan, apakah itu bisa dibilang kencan?

kalau sehun dan luhan memiliki hubungan khusus, berarti dia dan kyungsoo akan menjadi iparan?

bagaimana dengan usaha nya selama ini kalau pada akhirnya mereka malah menjadi iparan, hah? kai tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi, lagipula kai pernah mendengar saat ia menguping didepan kamar luhan waktu itu, dia bilang kalau sehun itu straight, alias masih suka wanita, dan luhan itu bukan wanita, jadi sehun tidak mungkin bersama luhan, 'kan? kai tersenyum,

benar juga, sehun tidak mungkin dengan luhan hyung. ah tapi aku tetap akan berusah menjauhkan mereka saja lah. cinta itu kan datang karna terbiasa, kalau mereka terus bersama, mereka akan saling suka dan aku tidak akan membuat perjuangan ku selama ini sia sia karna pada akhirnya kyungsoo hyung malah menjadi ipar ku, ya ya ya lakukan itu kim jongin—gumam kai dalah hati nya,

kyungsoo yang melihat kai tersenyum aneh akhirnya bertanya, " apa kau baik baik saja kai? "

kai balas tersenyum, " iya hyung, aku baik baik saja kok "

dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

switch boy chapter 2 selesai.

to be continued…

a/n : bagaimana dengan chapter ini? jangan lupa review oke? terimakasih yang sudah mau baca. wah..bagaimana ya cara kai agar bisa menjauhkan luhan dan sehun? apakah sehun benar benar straight alias masih suka sama wanita? apakah luhan menyukai sehun? dan apa jawaban yang akan kyungsoo berikan saat mendengar ucapan cinta dari kai? tunggu kelanjutan nya di chapter mendatang ^ ^

thanks for read and review : )

with love,

roong

thanks to:

, kim bo mi, cutemanlydeer, Dazzlingcloud, younlaycious88, , Maple fujoshi2309, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, candra, lisnana1, guest, princesslulu, linkz


	3. Chapter 3

author : roong

cast : oh sehun / xi luhan

another : oh kyungsoo (oh sehun's older brother) / xi jongin (xi luhan's lil brother)

genre : little bit comedy (maybe) – romance – drama – schoolife

rating : teenager

leght : chapter

disclaimer : ini setengah remake dari film serial jepang berjudul 'switch girl'. aku cuma ngambil buat beberapa chapter aja, alur nya ada yang sama, tapi berhubungan ini boyxboy, ini ngga sepenuh nya sama kayak cerita aslinya. aku emg ngeremake, cuma ngga keseluruhan ^ ^

summary : luhan mode on adalah luhan yang perfect dan disukai banyak orang, luhan mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect. lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang kepribadian nya malah kebalikan dari luhan. apa yg harus ia lakukan agar image nya terjaga?

Roong

Present

[ ]

benar juga, sehun tidak mungkin dengan luhan hyung. ah tapi aku tetap akan berusah menjauhkan mereka saja lah. cinta itu kan datang karna terbiasa, kalau mereka terus bersama, mereka akan saling suka dan aku tidak akan membuat perjuangan ku selama ini sia sia karna pada akhirnya kyungsoo hyung malah menjadi ipar ku, ya ya ya lakukan itu kim jongin—gumam kai dalah hati nya,

kyungsoo yang melihat kai tersenyum aneh akhirnya bertanya, " apa kau baik baik saja kai? "

kai balas tersenyum, " iya hyung, aku baik baik saja kok "

dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

[ ]

chapter 3

hari pertama rencana nya kai akan memperhatikan gerak gerik aneh yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan luhan dan sehun keluarkan, pagi ini kai sudah duduk dengan rapih di meja nya, sesekali memainkan ponsel nya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang semakin lama semakin menimpa dirinya. tiba-tiba seseorang yang kai tunggu daritadi datang dengan meleparkan dirinya untuk cepat duduk di kursi nya yang berada tepat di sebelah kai, pria ini sedikit berpeluh, padahal ini masih pagi, dia duduk sambil membenarkan dandanan rapih nya dan kacamata bulat yang sedikit jatuh ke hidung mancung nya.

" kau tidak sedang ikut lomba berlari kan sehun? ", tanya kai masih memasang wajah bingung nya, yang ditanya malah menggeleng dan sedikit menghapus peluh nya yang terus-terusan turun lewat sisi rahang nya, oh andaikan kai adalah wanita fans sehun, pasti dia sudah sangat tergoda dengan penampilan sehun yang terlihat seksi ini.

sehun menoleh kearah kai yang ada disamping kanan nya, " aku di kejar anak rusa "

kai menggernyit, memang nya kebun binatang mana yang membiarkan anak rusa dari kandang nya berlarian di tengah kota?

" maksud ku kakak mu ", lanjut sehun yang melihat wajah bingung kai

kai mulai mencerna, ohh kakak nya toh. " kenapa bisa? ", kini kai bertanya setelah tau arti dari perkataan sehun

" dia memintaku untuk mengajarkan pelajaran biologi ", jawab sehun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas nya,

" darimana dia tau kalau kau pandai dalam pelajaran itu? ", oh tidak mungkin kan kalau kakak nya mengintai teman albino nya ini?

sehun memutar bola mata nya malas, " siapa lagi kalau bukan anak bermata bulat itu ", hey sehun, sopan sedikit, dia kan kakak mu.

" kyungsoo hyung? ", kai memastikan, dan sehun mengangguk setuju.

" lalu kau mau mengajari nya? bahkan dia kakak kelas kita ", lanjut kai,

" kakak mu memang bodoh, seharusnya dia meminta tolong saja pada kyungsoo hyung. huh kakak dan adik sama saja kelakuan nya ", ungkap sehun dengan santai nya,

kai memandang sehun sambil mencerna beberapa perkataan nya, " heyy maksudmu aku bodoh juga? "

sehun terkekeh disamping kai. kai hendak memberikan nya sedikit 'pelajaran' namun dewa fortuna sedang berada dalam pihak sehun, perdebatan kecil mereka pun terhenti karna park ssaem masuk ke dalam kelas.

oke, tugas ku kali ini adalah menghasut sehun agar menolak tawaran luhan hyung—batin kai.

[ ]

kai dan sehun tadi nya sedang asik dengan makanan nya masing-masing, sebelum seorang anak rusa dan seorang anak pororo datang ke sisi mereka. si anak pororo sedang asik memakani makanan sehun, dan sehun masih bersikap biasa saja dengan sifat kakak nya ini, sedang kan dua orang di bangku kantin depan mereka sedang melakukan perdebatan kecil, yang menurut sehun malah menjadi topik yang tidak penting.

luhan menatap sehun, " sehunie, ayolah bantu aku "

sehun baru membuka mulut nya ketika kai langsung memotong ucapan nya,

" tidak, tidak, aku juga pintar seperti sehun. harusnya kau meminta bantuan pada adik mu sendiri hyung "

" kau ini kenapa sih, biasa nya kau akan menolak jika aku meminta bantuan, tapi sekarang kau malah niat sekali ingin membantu ku ", ucap luhan kesal dengan adik hitam nya ini.

kai diam, benar juga kata luhan, ia malah sangat terlihat seperti ingin menjauhkan sehun dan luhan, " pokoknya aku bisa hyung "

" tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan mu ", luhan memalingkan wajah nya dari tatapan melas kai,

karna pertengkaran kecil yang luhan dan kai lakukan, meja mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian anak – anak yang sedang berada di kantin sekolah ini, bayangkan saja, luhan sang cover boy majalah yang memiliki banyak fans disekolah ini dan kai yang notabene adalah ketua club menari di sekolah ini berdebat hanya karna seorang oh sehun, pria weird yang masih setia memperhatikan perdebatan mereka dibalik kacamata bundar nya. oh tuhan..

" biasanya sampai kapan mereka akan berdebat hyung? ", tanya sehun sambil menatap kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu tegap sehun,

kyungsoo menoleh pada sehun, " entahlah, mungkin sampai kau mengiyakan ajakan luhan ", kyungsoo menatap kearah luhan lagi, terdengar suara sehun menghela nafas nya,

" luhan hyung ", panggil sehun

luhan menoleh pada sehun dengan muka masam nya, diikuti dengan kai yang menatap sehun juga.

" baiklah, aku akan membantu mu. sekarang, lebih baik kau diam sebelum semua fans mu datang ke kantin hanya untuk memperhatikan perdebatan kalian yang seperti anak kecil ini "

senyum luhan merekah, " benarkah? oh kau sangat tampan sehunie, baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan kyungsoo akan kekelas, oke, pulang sekolah kita langsung kerumah ku ", luhan bangkit dan diikuti kyungsoo pula,

" bye ", anak rusa dan anak pororo itu melambai kan tangan nya,

sehun bergumam, " gampang sekali mood anak itu berubah "

kai memasang wajah bosan, huh aku gagal—batin kai

. . . . . .

" hyung, kenapa kau meminta sehun untuk mengajarkan mu? ", tanya kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di meja mereka, ( walaupun mereka sekelas, tapi luhan lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya ) kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan teman nya ini, seperti kata kai, kai bisa dibilang sangat menguasai pelajaran itu, tapi kenapa luhan lebih memilih sehun ketimbang adik nya sendiri.

" entahlah. hey apa kau tau tanda tanda seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? ", balas luhan bertanya. kyungsoo sedikit menerawang kearah jendela sekolah yang tepat berada di samping luhan,

" seperti….kau serasa ingin meledak saat bersama nya, jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajah mu memerah dan kau sulit bernafas dan juga kau seperti tidak ingin jauh darinya walau hanya sejengkal sekali pun "

luhan menatap kyungsoo. " begitukah? ", dan kyungsoo mengangguk mantap,

" seperti saat aku bersama kai ", gumam kyungsoo, namun luhan masih bisa mendengar nya

" what what? kau menyukai adikku huh? ku kira hanya dia yang mengejarmu, eyy ternyata kau memiliki perasaan juga dengan nya haha ", goda luhan, kyungsoo hanya berpout ria.

" tapi apa kau setuju jika aku bersama kai? ", pertanyaan kyungsoo kelewat polos,

" tentu saja, aku sangat mendukung mu. daripada kai memiliki pacar yang tidak ku ketahui asal usul nya, aku lebih menyukai kau lah yang menjadi pacar nya. kita sudah lama berteman, bukan? ", diakhiri dengan senyuman, mereka kembali terhanyut dengan obrolan mereka.

[ ]

" apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menyatukan benih pohon pinus dengan benih pohon oak? "terdengar suara nyaring yang langsung masuk ke gendang telinga sehun, sedari tadi sehun memang mengajarkan luhan, tapi tidak jarang sehun juga mencueki nya, dan luhan terpaksa harus berteriak jika pertanyaan nya lama dijawab oleh sehun.

" mereka akan menjadi tumbuhan pisang ", jawab sehun asal, sambil masih fokus dengan permainan yang ia mainkan di psp putih nya..

luhan mendengus, jelas sekali kalau sehun sedang mempermainkan nya, mana ada tumbuhan pisang yang kuat bertahan di korea dan heyy pertanyaan macam apa ini, sangat aneh!

" oh bagus sekali jawaban mu "

sehun melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar luhan , mereka sudah belajar kurang lebih empat jam sedari tadi, dan sehun sangat bosan berada dikamar luhan, ia ingin pulaaang! sehun menguap tanda ia sudah berada di puncak kebosanan nya.

luhan yang sedari tadi memakai kacamata baca nya akhirnya melapas kacamata itu, " sehunie, ini serius, aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini besok, dan ini ada seratus soal dan kita baru selesai dengan delapan puluh soal, masih ada dua puluh soal lagi, bisakah kau serius dalam membantu ku, tuan oh? "

luhan mulai cerewet lagi—batin sehun,

" kau bisa mencontek sisa nya pada kyungsoo hyung ", bela sehun yang sudah memposisikan tubuh nya tiduran di ranjang yang spray nya bergambar hello kitty,

luhan menghampiri sehun yang tengah tidur tengkurap itu, " ishh kau membuat ku gila, oh sehun "

sehun terkekeh, " terimakasih "

luhan menggernyit kan kedua alisnya, " aku sedang tidak memuji mu tuan oh ", tukas luhan dengan sedikit penekanan

sehun bangkit dari posisi nya, dan sekarang mereka malah duduk berhadapan dengan sehun yang menatap jahil luhan dan luhan yang menatap sehun dengan polos sambil memeluk boneka rusa besar nya,

" yang tadi itu kedengaran seperti sebuah pujian untuk ku, kau bahkan mengakui kalau seorang xi luhan, yang notabene adalah seorang yang populer disekolah tergila-gila dengan oh sehun yang hanya seorang pria cupu dengan kacamata bulat nya ", sehun tersenyum tipis dan terkesan jahil

luhan mengerjapkan mata nya tidak percaya, wajah nya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, entah karna menahan marah atau karna godaan yang sehun berikan padanya memang benar.

luhan yang sedang dilanda stress karna tugas sialan yang diberikan zhang ssaem padanya, zhang ssaem memang tampan, dia juga memiliki lesung pipi yang menjadi nilai plus untuk ketampanan nya, namun jika tugas nya sudah menyebalkan seperti ini, luhan tidak mau bilang kalau zhang ssaem itu tampan, tidak! dan sekarang sehun malah dengan lancarnya menggoda anak rusa yang polos ini, huh!

" ish bukan itu maksud ku ", luhan berucap sambil memukuli sehun dengan boneka rusa nya, sehun sedikit merintih namun masih tertawa terbahak,

" hahahaha baiklah hyung, kemarikan soal soal nya, biar aku yang mengerjakan itu ", luhan berhenti dengan acara ayo-pukuli-sehun itu, lalu memberikan buku tugas serta selembaran soal yang diberikan oleh zhang ssaem itu.

beberapa detik sehun membaca soal nya dan langsung menuliskan sesuatu diatas buku tugas biologi luhan, selang lima belas menit lewat beberapa detik, sehun selesai dengan tugas luhan.

" woah, kau pintar, terimakasih sehunie ", ucap luhan dengan senyum cemerlang nya saat melihat tugas nya yang sudah di selesai kan dengan rapih oleh sehun nya itu.

" ah sebagai tanda terimakasih, ayo kia beli bubble tea ", luhan bangkit dari duduk nya, sehun memandang wajah luhan, luhan balas memandang anak itu, " baiklah, aku yang traktir ", ucap luhan akhirnya.

setelah selesai membereskan beberapa buku yang berantakan, luhan dan sehun pun berjalan kearah taman yang berada di depan kompleks untuk membeli bubble tea disana.

[ ]

sore menjelang malam ini dihiasi dengan warna awan dan langit yang agak orange, hembusan angin sore juga sangat menyejukkan hari ini, cuaca nya benar-benar sangat bersahabat.

dua sejoli yang sama-sama sedang menyantap eskrim cup nya itu hanya diam sedari tadi, menelusuri pikiran nya masing masing, satu pria berkulit tan sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta pada anak pororo di depan nya ini.

mereka, si anak pororo ( kyungsoo ) dan anak berkulit tan ( kai ) baru saja selesai membaca di perpustakaan umum di dekat sekolah mereka, tepat nya hanya kyungsoo yang niat membaca disana, sedangkan kai hanya menatap kyungsoo yang serius belajar sedari tadi, setelah selesai membaca, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir dikedai eskrim dan membeli beberapa eskrim disini dan pada akhirnya sekarang mereka masuk dalam keheningan masing-masing.

" hyung ", panggil kai dengan lembut,

kyungsoo menatap anak yang lebih muda itu, " ya? "

" aku ingin kau menjadi pacar ku ", ucap kai dengan polos nya

kyungsoo tersedak eskrim nya sendiri. kai membantu kyungsoo menormalkan kembali suara nya.

" kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung? ", tanya kai khawatir dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo,

" kau serius? ", tanya kyungsoo memastikan, dan kali ini kai yang mengangguk

" aku sudah sering menyatakan cinta pada mu, tapi kau selalu menolak untuk membalas nya, kali ini aku benar benar ingin kau menjadi pacar ku hyung, aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama, aku sangat gemas dengan mu ", ucap kai seperti sedang merajuk pada ibunya,

kyungsoo terkekeh, " sangat tidak romantis, kau menembakku di kedai eskrim, harus nya kau menembakku ditempat yang lebih romantis, seperti saat kita melihat sunset atau yang lain nya ", goda kyungsoo

kai menggaruk tengkuk nya, " ini juga tidak aku rencana kan hyung, ah intinya kau mau atau tidak? "

kyungsoo ingin menggoda kai lagi, " kalau aku bilang tidak? "

kai hanya memasang wajah super kaget nya, lalu bangkit dari kursi nya dan membungkuk pada kyungsoo, " kalau begitu aku pulang hyung ", dan kai keluar dari kedai itu

kyungsoo mendengus, lalu dia mengejar kai, " hey bodoh, aku kan belum bilang kalau aku tidak mau. ya, aku mau! ", teriak kyungsoo, kai sontak berhenti melangkah dan berbalik dengan wajah yang super super kaget,

" benarkah? ", teriak balik kai

kyungsoo mengangguk, dan kai langsung berlari menghampiri kyungsoo, setelah mereka berhadapan, kai langsung, memeluk kyungsoo.

[ ]

luhan dan sehun kini sedang berjalan pulang kearah rumah nya, setelah mendapatkan bubble tea rasa taro dan bubble tea rasa coklat yang mereka incar, mereka langsung melangkah pulang tanpa mampir kemana-mana dulu, namun saat mereka melewati sebuah kedai eskrim, mereka melihat pemandangan aneh disana.

" bukan kah itu kyungsoo dan kai? ", tanya luhan pada sehun yang masih meminum bubble nya itu, sehun menatap pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu dan langsung mengangguk, " ayo kesana ", lanjut luhan,

mereka menghampiri pasangan yang sedang berlover dovey di pinggir jalan itu, mereka ( kai dan kyungsoo ) yang menyadari kedatangan orang lain pun melepas pelukan mereka,

" hay kyung ", sapa luhan, kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan semburat merah yang ada pada kedua pipi gembul nya,

" hey, kau memerah, apa yang kau lakukan kai sampai kyungsoo seperti ini? ", lanjut luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi kyungsoo,

kyungsoo melepaskan tangan luhan dari pipi nya, " dia tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung "

" lalu kenapa kau memerah? ", tanya luhan penasaran,

" aku dan kyungsoo hyung resmi berpacaran ", jawaban kai membuat luhan terbelalak dan sehun yang menatap nya bosan

" benarkah? ", tanya luhan yang masih tak percaya, kyungsoo mengangguk,

" woah selamat anak pororo berpacaran dengan anak hitam ini ", ucap luhan seraya meledek kedua nya, kyungsoo berpout dan kai yang langsung menjitak kakak nya itu,

mereka bertiga tertawa dengan ledekan dari masing masing pihak, sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap luhan, tanpa disadari, kai melihat senyuman tipis itu, dia juga tersenyum tipis kearah sehun walaupun ia yakin kalau sehun tak mungkin melihat senyuman nya.

switch boy chapter 3 selesai..

to be continued...

a/n : hoaah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? membosankan kah? atau malah bener-bener ngga dapet feel nya, ughh aku udah berusaha bisa ngasih fluff disini.

kyungsoo menerima kai. dan kenapa sehun tersenyum saat melihat luhan tertawa, kenapa juga kai tersenyum tipis saat melihat sehun sedang menatap kakak nya? apa ada yang sehun sembunyikan?

penasaran? pastikan anda membaca chapter selanjut nya ya.

terimakasih..

don't forget to read and review.

with love,

roong.

balasan review :

: kaisoo? sebenernya ini kan ff hunhan, yah semoga bisa bikin alur nya kaisoo ya eheh makasih loh udah baca

maple fujoshi2309 : hahah iya nanti dokter nya bingung kai sakit apa /?

black lily no emiko eva : siaapppp, makasih ya udah baca

kim bo mi : kai engga jahat kok, dia cuma engga rela kalo misalkan soo jadi iparan nya hehe, lagian masa kai jahat sama kakak nya sendiri

younlaycious88 : iyakah kalo iparan boleh ada hubungan khusus? wkwkwk

hyunra : iya gapapa, iya luhan mode off itu super duper cuek bebek, ini udah dilanjut kokk, makasih ya udah mau review dan baca hehe

jung eunhee : terimakasih ya udah mau suka sama cerita gaje ini hehe, ini udah dilanjut kok : )

fuawaliyaah : doakan saja semoga bisa : )

egg bacon : welcome ehehe iya gapapa kok, silahkan ditonton film nya hehe itu versi straight nya sedangkan saya bikin versi boyxboy nya haha, okee, ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih ya udah baca

xiaoLuhan : iya gapapa, makasih loh udah baca dan ngga jadi siders hehe, liat kelanjutan nya aja okee

friederichofficial : sudaaah, silahkan dibaca : )

tutisoo : ini sudah keluar, silahkan dibaca : )

linkz : nanti ya saya fikirkan dulu hehe, makasih udah baca…

maaf kalo ada review-an yang ngga kebales, dan review di chap pertama udah saya baca kok walaupun ngga dibales hehe, makasih ya udah mau review dan ngga jadi siders : ) maaf kalo ada typo hehe, enjoyyyyyy!


	4. Chapter 4 : kiss kiss kiss

author : roong

cast : oh sehun - xi luhan

another : oh kyungsoo (oh sehun's older brother) - xi jongin (xi luhan's lil brother)

genre : little bit comedy (maybe) – romance – drama – schoolife

rating : teenager

leght : chapter

disclaimer : ini setengah remake dari film serial jepang berjudul 'switch girl'. aku cuma ngambil buat beberapa chapter aja, alur nya ada yang sama, tapi berhubungan ini boyxboy,ini ngga sepenuh nya sama kayak cerita emg ngeremake, cuma ngga keseluruhan ^^

summary : luhan mode on adalah luhan yang perfect dan disukai banyak orang, luhan mode off adalah luhan yang sangat jorok dan jauh dari kata perfect. lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang kepribadian nya malah kebalikan dari luhan. apa yg harus ia lakukan agar image nya terjaga?

Roong

present

[ ]

" aku dan kyungsoo hyung resmi berpacaran ", jawaban kai membuat luhan terbelalak dan sehun yang menatap nya bosan

" benarkah? ", tanya luhan yang masih tak percaya, kyungsoo mengangguk,

" woah selamat anak pororo berpacaran dengan anak hitam ini ", ucap luhan seraya meledek kedua nya, kyungsoo berpout dan kai yang langsung menjitak kakak nya itu.

mereka bertiga tertawa dengan ledekan dari masing masing pihak, sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap luhan, tanpa disadari, kai melihat senyuman tipis itu, dia juga tersenyum tipis kearah sehun walaupunia yakin kalau sehun tak mungkin melihat senyuman nya.

chapter 4

mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau ini adalah hari favorite untuk kai karna ini adalah hari pertama dimana ia 'resmi' menjadi kekasih kyungsoo. sang kakak kelas idaman nya, kakak nya sehun. kai merapikan rambut hitam nya didepan cermin yang ada di sudut kamar nya, merapikan kembali seragam sekolah nya yang berwarna agak nila dengan pinggiran berwarna orange muda. hari ini ia memakai blazer nya juga, blazer berwarna orange muda sama seperti pinggiran seragam nya, ia juga membawa jas sekolah nya, tapi tidak memakai nya.

ia terlihat rapih seperti layak nya anak sekolah, alasan kai melakukan ini semua karna kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa,

" kai, aku tidak mau kekasih ku terlihat berantakan dan urakan, pokok nya besok kau harus terlihat rapi, oke? "

nah, karna semalam saat kyungsoo dan kai sedang bertelfonan, diakhir kalimat nya kyungsoo bilang begitu. kai langsung berlari ke kamar luhan setelah menemukan blazer yang tidak pernah ia pakai sebelum nya, ingat kan kalau kai itu bukan anak teladan? tadi nya ia fikir jas sekolah nya juga hilang, tapi nyata nya jas sekolah nya itu ada dibawah kasur dan terlihat berantakan, makanya semalam mau tidak mau kai harus merepotkan luhan sedikit, berhubungan kai tidak bisa mensetrika baju nya, akhirnya kai memohon pada luhan.

ngomgong – ngomong soal pakaian rapih, awal nya kai ingin bergaya seperti sehun mode on itu, memakai kacamata dengan rambut klimis nya, namun setelah kai bayangkan…ewh, kai sepertinya akan aneh jika berpenampilan layak nya oh sehun mode on. lagipula kai tidak mempunyai potensi wajah yang terlihat cupu, dia sudah tampan dari lahir—pikir kai

" bercermin selama apapun tidak akan membuat kulit mu putih, kkamjong ", seru suara dibelakan kai yang bergerak mendekat, kai menoleh dan memutar bola mata malas nya ketika melihat luhan yang masuk ke kamar nya tanpa mengetuk pintu, luhan sudah rapih dengan seragam yang sama seperti kai dan gaya mode on nya, gaya tampan anak boyband.

" hey hyung, apa aku terlihat tampan? ", tanya kai sambil berdiri didepan luhan dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya,

luhan melihat kai sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk nya didepan dagu—gaya berfikir—dan menggeleng setelah itu, " aku lebih tampan "

kai terkekeh, " tidak. tidak sama sekali hyung ", kai terlihat memperhatikan luhan dari atas kebawah, " kau terlihat cantik "

luhan melemparkan bantal kai kedepan wajah anak itu, " sialan ", gumam nya, " sudahlah ayo beangkat, aku tidak mau terlambat "

mereka berdua pun turun kelantai bawah dan berjalan keluar kearah pintu, kai berjalan duluan membuka pagar rumah dan luhan mengkunci pintu rumah mereka, awalnya setelah kai membuka pagar, luhan kira kai akan mengambil motor nya seperti biasa, namun nyata nya kai malah berjalan keluar pagar dan berlari kesebrang.

luhan mengerti, mungkin kai ingin melihat kyungsoo dulu.

setelah itu luhan lihat kyungsoo dan sehun keluar dari rumah nya setelah kai memanggil nama kyungsoo kurang lebih empat kali. kyungsoo dan kai terlihat berbicara satu sama lain, kyungsoo mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya dan sehun yang ada disana terlihat seperti mengelak dan memohon pada kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo malah meninggalkan sehun sambil menggandeng kai dan berjalan kearah luhan, luhan mengangkat alis nya bingung.

kalau mereka pergi bersama kyungsoo dan sehun berarti tanda nya..

" ayo kita berangkat hyung, tadi kau bilang tidak mau terlambat ", ucap kai

" hai luhan hyung " sapa kyungsoo yang ada disamping nya kai,

" kai, kita tidak naik motor seperti biasa? ", tanya luhan yang masih bingung,

kai menggeleng, " tidak, kita naik bus saja "

luhan menganga, 'tau begitu tadi aku minta dijemput kris saja, kai sialan' gumam luhan dalam hati

kai dan kyungsoo berjalan duluan didepan, dan diikuti luhan dan sehun yang berjalan pelan dibelakan luhan, luhan menoleh dan menemukan sehun yang berjalan sambil menatap nya, luhan berhenti berjalan dan sehun juga,

" kenapa berjalan dibelakang ku? ", tanya luhan dan dibalas dengan sehun yang mengangkat bahu nya tertanda, 'entahlah'

" kau berjalan seperti itu seperti penguntit ku saja ", luhan pun mundur kearah sehun dan berjalan disamping sehun, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kearah halte bus yang ada di dua blok kompleks lagi,

luhan berjalan dengan kesal, kalau saja ia bisa menaiki motor, ia tidak akan mau naik bus. dan kalau saja mobil nya tidak masih dibengkel, mungkin ia akan membawa mobil sendiri, begitupun juga sehun, sehun juga kesal. dia tidak diizinkan kyungsoo membawa mobil sendiri, sehun itu paling malas kalau harus menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah orang yang sedang berpacaran, huuh untung saja ada luhan disini, jadi sehun tidak terlalu terlihat seperti laki-laki yang kesepian.

luhan malas naik bus karna ini masih pagi, dan ini adalah hari kerja, huuh pasti ia akan berdesakan lagi, walaupun tidak terlalu mendesak tapi luhan benci ruangan sempit, itu membuat nya pengap.

" kyungie tau tidak kenapa aku mengajak berjalan kaki hari ini? ", suara kai terdengar kearah sehun dan luhan,

kyungsoo terlihat menggeleng, " tidak "

" agar kita bisa bergandengan tangan seperti ini, kalau menaik mobil atau motor ku, kita akan susah untuk bergandengan ", kai mengelus tangan kyungsoo yang sedang ia genggam, seperti nya kyungsoo merona,

" yak kyungie merona, sangat manisss ", lanjut kai sambil mencubit pipi gembul sang kekasih,

luhan dan sehun hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan….ewhh

" adik mu menggelikan ", tiba-tiba suara sehun terdengar, luhan menoleh dan mengangguk,

" ya, dia memang menggelikan ", setuju luhan

mereka diam untuk beberapa saat sambil mendengarkan gombalan kai yang sangat pasaran, kadang luhan tertawa saat kyungsoo memukul kepala kai karna gombalan kai tidak membuat nya merona dan malah membuat nya malu, cih dasar, mengumbar kemesraan saja dua anak itu.

tanpa sadar ternyata sepanjang perjalanan luhan selalu menyentuh tangan sehun, bergesekan karna mereka berjalan berdampingan, sehun yang awalnya biasa saja namun lama-lama menjadi kesal juga saat tangan luhan menyentak tangan nya terlalu keras, akhirnya sehun menyalipkan jari nya kedalam genggaman luhan, luhan menatap tangan nya dan wajah datar sehun bergantian dengan tatapan anak rusa polos nya.

" kenapa menggandeng ku? ", tanya luhan,

sehun menatap luhan, " aku ini peka, kau memberikan kode untuk kita saling berpegangan seperti kyungsoo hyung dan kai kan? "

luhan membelalakan matanya seperti mata kyungsoo yang terkenal besar itu, "a—apa? "

sehun malah menarik luhan agar lebih cepat berjalan,

" hhey sehun, lepaskan, aku ini bukan anak kecil heyy ", luhan meronta agar sehun melepaskan tangan nya, tapi semakin lama luhan lelah juga, jadilah mereka yang berpegangan tangan hingga sampai dihalte,

saat mereka sampai dihalte, sudah ada bus yang hendak sampai, kai dan kyungsoo langsung naik ke dalam bus saat bus itu benar – benar sudah berhenti di depan mereka, luhan dan sehun pun mengikuti nya, sehun memasukkan beberapa koin yang cukup untuk mereka naik berdua, awalnya luhan menolak dibayarkan, tapi karna sehun malah memandang nya dengan tajam, luhan pun menurut saja.

saat sudah masuk didalam, luhan mendengus, benar saja. bus ini penuh, ada orang yang hendak pergi bekerja, ada juga anak sekolahan nya, luhan melihat kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bagian kiri bangku penumpang dengan seorang anak kecil yang seperti nya sudah sedari tadi ada di dalam bus ini, sedangkan kai sendiri berdiri sambil berpegangan disamping bangku bus yang kyungsoo duduki.

bus penus, dan luhan benci itu.

sehun berjalan agak masuk kedalam sambil masih menggenggam luhan, mau tidak mau luhan pun mengikuti sehun, karena benar benar tidak ada bangku kosong akhirnya sehun dan luhan berdiri sambil berpegangan keatas sama seperti yang kai lakukan.

luhan berdiri menghadap dada sehun, dan sehun berada didepan luhan. awalnya luhan juga bingung kenapa dia harus menghadap sehun dan tidak menghadap kedepan, tapi karna luhan malas berbalik badan, akhirnya dia tetap berposisi seperti ini saja.

baru beberapa meter bus ini berjalan, tiba – tiba sang supir bus mengrem bus ini dengan sedikit cekitan dan gesekan ban di jalanan aspal, semua yang berada dalam bus agak terdorong ke depan, sehun yang terdorong kedepan dan luhan yang terdorong kebelakang ( karna posisi nya menghadap sehun ).

luhan sudah panik karna akan jatuh kebawah karna tangan nya melepas pegangan, namun ternyata sehun lebih cekatan untuk tetap mengeratkan pegangan nya pada bagian besi diatas, sehun yang mengerti kalau luhan akan jatuh akhirnya melingkarkan tangan nya ke pinggang ramping luhan, karna dorongan dari arah pengunjung lain yang ada dibelakang sehun. sehun sedikit terhuyung kedepan, dan tanpa sengaja sehun…

cup

…mengecup luhan…

luhan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, kacamata sehun jatuh dan rambut sehun yang sudah disisir kearah belakang terlihat terurai kedepan dan poni nya menutup sebagian dahi sehun.

…tepat dibibir

sehun terlihat tampan, karna sebagian mode off nya terlihat.

menyadari hal itu, sehun melepas kontak fisik nya dengan luhan dan mengambil kacamata nya yang jatuh. lalu memakai dan merapikan rambutnya lagi. bus kembali berjalan dengan lancar, dan yang terpenting, tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan hfft untung sajaa

sehun menatap luhan yang berdiri didepan nya. mata terbelalak, mulut setengah terbuka, rambut yang agak berantakan, dan tatapan yang kosong, ughh luhan dengan ekspresi mode off nya terlihat, dan luhannn heyy sadarlah, kau sedang berada di tempat umum dengan ekspresi aneh itu!

sehun melambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah luhan, beberapa detik kemudian luhan mengerjabkan mata nya dengan tingkah yang imut, membuat sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut nya, luhan membenarkan penampilan nya terutama rambut nya yang agak berantakkan barusan.

karna jarak rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, cukup menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit di dalam bus, mereka sudah sampai pada tempat untuk menuntut ilmu itu. luhan dan sehun yang berada lebih depan dibanding kai dan kyungsoo pun turun dari bus duluan, dengan sehun yang berjalan santai seperti biasa dan luhan yang entah kenapa malah seperti…gugup,

kai melihat tingkah aneh luhan sejak turun barusan,

" hyung, kau oke? ", tanya kai sambil menyentuh bahu luhan, luhan tersenyum sebagai balasan bahwa ia baik baik saja, " baiklah aku mau menemani kyungsoo hyung ke ruangan kesiswaan dulu, sampai jumpa hyung, dah sehun ", kai dan kyungsoo berjalan kelain arah sambil melambaikan tangan nya, kyungsoo tersenyum kearah luhan sebelum benar benar pergi dan luhan membalas nya.

sehun dan luhan memilih berjalan pelan masuk ke area sekolah mereka, terdengar beberapa siswa ataupun siswi yang sedang membicarakan mereka. oh ayolah, luhan yang terkenal disekolah ini memang nya salah jika berjalan berdampingan dengan sehun si kutu buku? aneh nya, sehun malah terlihat biasa saja, tapi disini entah kenapa luhan yang menjadi tidak enak dengan sehun.

alasan sehun tidak 'menampilkan' mode off nya disekolah adalah karna ia tidak mau jadi perhatian semua murid, tapi jika sehun berdampingan dengan luhan..dia menjadi tontonan murid lain nya, bukan kah itu sama saja seperti sehun sedang diperhatikan?

luhan menyenggol lengan sehun dengan siku nya pelan, sehun menoleh

" kau tidak risih? ", tanya luhan sambil memainkan pegangan ransel nya, dan menatap sehun dengan polos,

entah kenapa sehun merasakan gelitikkan seperti yang ia alami dibus beberapa menit yang lalu...rasa nya seperti…sehun ingin sekali mencubit luhan karna gemas nya melihat tingkah anak ini,

sehun menggeleng, " tidak, sunbae ", jawab nya datar

luhan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu, " kau seperti tidak akrab dengan ku, panggil aku hyung saja, huuh aku seperti kakak kelas yang sangat ingin dihormati jika kau memanggilku begitu "

sehun tersenyum, " baiklah, lu "

luhan memiringkan wajah nya, " rusa? kau memanggilku rusa? "

sehun mengangguk, dan tersenyum lagi…

lebih lembut dari yang tadi,

luhan mematung sejenak..

" o—oke.. ", jawab luhan gugup.

" luhaan! ", terdengar suara yang agak bass di sepanjang koridor lantai satu, luhan yang (seperti nya) masih agak mematung dan sehun yang masih menatap luhan akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kebelakang, arah si suara agak bass itu.

seorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut pirang serta wajah oriental cina dan kanada itu sedang berlari kearah luhan, saat sudah berada dihadapan luhan, ia merangkul tubuh mungil luhan. melihat itu entah kenapa sehun menampakkan wajah datar nya lagi.

" hey, kau kemana? tadi aku kerumah mu dan kau tidak ada, tapi motor kai ada disana ", tanya si suara agak bass itu sambil mengacak rambut karamel luhan,

luhan menangkis tangan si suara bass sambil mendengus tidak suka, " eyy krisssss, jangan hancurkan penampilan ku ", jawab luhan melupakan pertanyaan orang itu,

kris (si suara bass) tersenyum, " baiklah, eh kenapa kau bisa datang bersama sehun? ", tanya kris saat melihat bahwa disana juga ada hoobae nya,

sehun membungkuk sedikit, tanda hormat antara hoobae dan sunbae, dan kris tentu saja membalas nya.

" ah, kami tetangga ", jawab luhan sambil melirik sehun dan kris bergantian,

kris mengangguk, " oh begitu, ah iya aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari zhang ssaem. ayo kita kekelas, dan kau harus membantuku "

luhan mendengus, " kapan kau akan mengerjakan tugas tanpa bantuan ku? huuh baiklah, sehuna, aku duluan ya ", pamit luhan sambil tersenyum pada sehun

sehun mengangguk, kris dan luhan berjalan meninggalkan sehun sambil masih saling merangkul. sehun pun memanggil luhan, luhan menoleh,

" aku minta maaf soal barusan ", teriak sehun yang jarak nya sudah agak jauh dari luhan,

luhan agak berfikir, dan blussshhh dia baru ingat, luhan mengangguk dan mengajak kris cepat pergi. sehun tersenyum.

-luhan side-

sial, kenapa dia harus mengingatkan ku soal kejadian barusaan? oh, itu bukan ciuman, bukan! sehun hanya mengecup, iya dia hanya mengecup, bukan cium. baiklah luhan, tenangkan dirimu—batin luhan

kris yang melihat tingkah aneh luhan yang berjalan agak tegang dan pipi yang merona pun bingung sendiri,

" lu, kau baik baik saja? ", tanya kris penasaran, luhan menoleh dan tersenyum

" tentu "

" tapi pipi mu merona, kau demam? ", kris menempatkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi luhan, luhan melepaskan tangan kris dari dahi nya

" tidak. sungguh, aku baik baik saja kris "

kris mengangguk, " ah iya, kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan sehun? "

" kan sudah ku bilang, kami tetangga dan mungkin karna kai dan kyungsoo sudah berhubungan ", jawab luhan santai

kris mengerjabkan matanya, " kai? dan kyungsoo? ", luhan mengangguk

" kau menyukai sehun tidak? ", luhan langsung memandang kris dengan tatapan, 'apa-apaaan pertanyaan mu'

sahabat luhan yang satu ini memang sangat mengetahui luhan. mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas junior. saat itu awalnya luhan dan kris hanyalah siswa pertukaran pelajar dari cina ke korea, namun saat luhan dan kris kembali ke cina, mereka memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolah di korea lagi. akhirnya luhan kembali ke korea dan tinggal bersama kai yang katanya ingin ikut luhan saja, dan kris bersama kakak nya, xiumin. luhan juga sangat mengenal baik xiumin, mungkin karna umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh juga.

" t—tentu, tidak kris ", jawab luhan yang malah semakin merona, ugh apa-apaan pipi ini, kenapa bisa sangat panas? pasti pipi ku merona—gerutu luhan

kris tertawa renyah, " haha aku tau dirimu, lu. jangan membohongi ku "

luhan memukul lengan kris pelan, " sialan, sudah lah aku akan kekelas ", luhan pun berlari kecil kearah kelas nya dan kris tersenyum miring melihat tingkah luhan. seperti nya kris sedang merencanakan sesuatu. sepertinya.

. . .

. . .

tbc

chapter 4 selesai..

roong's storyline.

a/n : waaahh bosen pasti ya baca nya kkk ini kebanyakan narasi ketimbang percakapan nya hehe kemaren kai yang smirk gitu, sekarang kriss duuuhh kenapa mereka suka bgt senyum ambigu gitu-_-

eciee anak exo udah pada 1 million followers di ig gitu cerita nya haha duuhhh luhann apdetan ig nya bikin rrrr bgt haha sehun juga makin ganteng yaa *-* mereka bikin aku harus call the doctor/? Kkkk

balasan review :

friederichofficial : lah hunkai jadi kopel beda lagi cerita nya kkk

wu fan girls aka puterr : hihi makasih ya udah bilang bagus, padahal ini absurd bgt cerita nya, iya ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca : )

fuawaliyaah : aminnnn

lintang40400322 : aku masih bingung nulis fluff nya hehe ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca : )

ferina . refina : sebenernya disini yang cuek lebih ke luhan loh heheh

kim bo mi : semoga engga pisah ya hehe, coba liat diatas, itu udah ada perubahan belom ya haha

stannyuriska . stannyuriska : halo : ) kaihan kakak adik kok, kan tuaan luhan, jadi aku ambilnya pake marga nya luhan bukan marga nya kai : ) coba baca ulang, semoga ngerti ya hehe

hibiki kurenai : haha iya aku juga kayak nya salah ngambil tokoh guru wkwk luhan sama sehun lagi pake mode on kok, luhan yang ganteng dan sehun yang cupu, kan waktu pulang sekolah mrk langsung kerumah luhan dan belajar, jadi sehun blm ganti wujud/?

jung eunhee : iya akhirnya mereka jadian hehe doain aja biar hunhan juga begitu…

hyunra : iya nih, susah nyari fluff nya -_- hehe nanti deh aku perbanyakin di chap chap mendatang

black lily no emiko eva : engga kok, yah semoga….hehe

younlaycious88 : nanti deh aku atur ulang cerita nya haha makasih loh masukan nya : )

babyhimmie : luhan sama kau hahahah eh apasih author nya kumatt

selurpee : nanti kayaknya sehun bakal mode off kesekolah, tapi kasian, nanti luhan kalah ganteng kalo sehun mode off-

xiaoluhan : ini udah lanjut hehe kenapa ketawa? hahah mrk ribut mulu sih abis nya, bayangin nya lucu aka yekan?

deeryeosin : siaappp tunggu chap chap mendatang oke?

selamat membaca : )

don't forget to review yaaaaa.

with love,

roong.


	5. Chapter 5: like him?

makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite switch boy. makasih buat sider yang udah baca tapi ngga ninggalin review. hihi, ngga nuntut banyak yang mereview, cuma yah..bikin fanfic itu lebih enak kalau banyak yang kasih inspirasi baru sih, yang mereview juga kadang kasih aku inspirasi juga. hihi.

Selamat membaca..

disclaimer : ini setengah remake dari film serial jepang berjudul 'switch girl'. aku cuma ngambil buat beberapa chapter aja, alur nya ada yang sama, tapi berhubungan ini boyxboy,ini ngga sepenuh nya sama kayak cerita aslinya. aku emg ngeremake, hanya cuma untuk chapter satu dan dua : )

Roong

present

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" kau menyukai sehun tidak? ", luhan langsung memandang kris dengan tatapan, 'apa-apaaan pertanyaan mu'

" t—tentu, tidak kris ", jawab luhan yang malah semakin merona, ugh apa-apaan pipi ini, kenapa bisa sangat panas? pasti pipi ku merona—gerutu luhan

kris tertawa renyah, " haha aku tau dirimu, lu. jangan membohongi ku "

chapter 5

kriiingg

bunyi bel yang nyaring nyaris memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas dan sekitaran koridor satu sekolah. jam di setiap dinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit kst, yang berarti sudah menandakan jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba. semua murid baik laki-laki dan perempuan pun sebagian ada yang bersorak bahagia dan sebagian ada yang mendesah lega, hari senin yang biasa beberapa orang sebut dengan sebutan monster day pun berakhir untuk hari ini.

begitu juga dengan luhan, seorang pria cantik ( emm..ralat, dia tidak pernah suka disebut cantik, dia itu tampan, ya dia tampan—katanya ) hendak beranjak dari kursinya dan menyampirkan tas punggung nya ke belakang, luhan merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut nya yang lumayan berantakan. saat luhan sedang menghadap kaca yang ada di sisi kiri nya, tiba-tiba kai sudah ada di kaca yang sedang luhan tatap ( kaca yang menghadap kearah luar kelas—yang menghadap jalan keluar, ngertikan? ) luhan tentu saja kaget melihat sosok hitam pesek dekil didepan nya, dia bergumam menyumpah serapahi kai yang selalu iseng itu.

kai tersenyum bodoh, dan langsung melesat masuk ke kelas luhan.

" hyung! ", panggil kai entah pada siapa, luhan yang tidak merasa dipanggil pun diam saja, masih sambil berkaca,

" temani aku ke toko buku ya, aku mau membeli komik serial terbaru ", suara kai lagi, luhan menoleh kearah suara, tuhkan, kai sedang bicara dengan kyungsoo pasti nya,

kyungsoo terlihat mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan kai, luhan menghampiri dua orang itu,

" lalu? aku pulang bersama siapa? ", tanya luhan dengan gaya anak kecil yang seperti tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh ibu dan ayah nya itu,

belum juga kai menjawab, tiba-tiba sudah ada yang merangkul luhan dari belakang,

" tenang, luhan pulang bersama ku ", kata si perangkul sambil mengusak rambut luhan

luhan menoleh kearah si orang itu, " ishh aku baru merapikan ini barusan, krisss "

kris terkekeh dan menatap kai dengan senyuman mengembang di bibir nya, " bolehkan kalau kakak mu aku yang membawa pulang? "

kai memasang wajah masam, sebenarnya sih kai tidak terlalu suka dengan kris, kris itu playboy. siapa tahu saja kan, dia sedang mendekati kakak nya itu, ah tapi kris juga sahabat baik luhan dari sejak mereka di china, percaya tidak percaya, tentu saja dia harus mempercayakan luhan dengan kris, mempercayakan dalam artian mengantar pulang, oke? bukan yang lain.

kai mengangguk, " bawa dia pulang dengan selamat, jangan ajak dia main kemana – mana, pokok nya saat aku pulang, luhan hyung harus sudah sampai duluan ", ucap kai tanpa jeda

kris yang mendengar ada nada khawatir dari kai pun akhirnya mengusak rambut hitam kai, " heyy tenanglah, aku ini sahabat luhan, tentu saja aku akan mengantarkan luhan dengan selamat sampai tujuan "

kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kekasih nya yang kesal karna kris menyentuh kepalanya, " sudahlah, ayo kai kita berangkat sekarang ", kyungsoo memeluk lengan kanan kai

" aku dan kai duluan ya, daah ", pamit kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan melambai kearah kris dan luhan, luhan membalas dengan senyuman dan kris melambai sejenak

setelah mereka keluar dari kelas, kris dan luhan pun ikut beranjak beberapa menit kemudian,

" kai itu seperti sedang mengalami brother kompleks ya ", ucap kris yang berjalan di sebelah kiri luhan,

luhan terkekeh dan menoleh kearah kris, " tidak. dia tidak begitu, kau kan tau sendiri kalau dia tidak terlalu menyukai mu karna kau itu playboy, mungkin dia takut kalau aku dipermainkan oleh mu "

kris menoleh kerah luhan dengan mulut menganga, " aishh ternyata dia masih berfikiran begitu, heyy aku tidak akan mempermainkan mu, lagi pula kita ini kan sehabat sejak junior high school, astaga anak hitam itu ",

mereka yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa tidak menyadari bahwa mereka jadi pusat perhatian anak – anak yang masih ada disekiaran koridor. tatapan iri, tatapan tidak suka dan tatapan tatapan lain nya.

bayangkan saja, kris si anak keturunan kanada cina yang notabene adalah ketua tim basket sedang berjalan dengan si pangeran cantik cover majalah yang membawa nama sekolah mereka menjadi terkenal sedang berjalan bersama.

tatapan para wanita pengagum kris dan luhan seperti sedang putus asa menemukan keduanya terlihat dekat sekali, seperti nya tidak ada harapan untuk mereka mendekati keduanya, para laki-laki berstatus seme dan uke pun sama seperti para wanita putus asa itu.

mereka berjalan kearah parkiran berdua, berhubungan luhan tadi pergi sekolah menaiki bus dan tidak menaiki mobil nya ataupun motor kai, berarti sekarang ia naik mobil kris.

baru setengah jalan kearah parkiran, luhan melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi kulit putih berkacamata sedang berjalan keluar gerbang, luhan berlari menghampiri anak itu, meninggalkan kris yang ada di belakang nya,

" sehun! ", teriak luhan memanggil sehun, sehun yang dipanggil pun menoleh kebelakang menemukan seorang anak laki-laki cantik sedang mengejarnya

" kau mau pulang kan? ", tanya luhan yang sekarang sudah berada di depan sehun, dan dibalas anggukan singkat sehun, " bersama ku ya "

kris yang mendengar itu langsung berlari pelan kearah mereka berdua, dan setelah berdiri di samping kiri luhan, kris bertanya dengan wajah bingung nya, " bukankah kau mau pulang bersama ku? "

luhan tersenyum lembut, " tidak jadi saja ya, arah blok kompleks kita berbeda empat blok, terlalu jauh untuk mu putar balik, aku pulang bersama sehun saja. kami kan tetangga "

kris sempat berfikir dan menolak ucapan luhan yang menolak ajakan nya karna takut merepotkan kris, padahal kris sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan oleh luhan, tapi luhan tetap bilang bahwa ia ingin pulang dengan sehun saja. begitulah luhan, dia itu memang sedikit keras kepala dan paling tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

" baiklah, kalau itu mau mu ", ucap kris pada akhirnya setelah mereka berdebat kurang lebih lima menitan itu, luhan tersenyum.

kris pun menatap sehun, sedikit ada ide jahil dikepala nya. dia langsung merangkul luhan dan mencium pucuk kepala luhan.

" sehun, jaga dia oke? kai bisa-bisa marah padaku jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap kakak kesayangan nya ini, jaga 'kekasih' ku ya ", ucap kris dengan penekanan di kata 'kekasih' nya,

sehun mengangguk malas. kris dapat melihat ada guratan kesal diwajah sehun, kris tertawa dalam hati. apa mungkin sehun menyukai luhan?—pikir kris

luhan melepas tangan kris dari bahu nya, " sudah ya kris, kami pulang. sampai jumpa ", luhan melambai kearah kris dengan senyuman sambil mengajak sehun berjalan pulang. setelah luhan dan sehun pulang, kris langsung mengambil ponsel nya dan mengirim pesan ke kai

luhan tidak jadi pulang bersama ku, dia pulang dengan sehun.

kris memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku celana dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengkilat nya, baru saja kris menyalakan mesin mobil, ponsel nya sudah bergetar, kris membuka satu pesan masuk itu.

benarkah? jangan bohong, kris.

heyy aku ini lebih tua dari mu, kkamjong.

jangan mengalihkan topik, hyung. kau pasti membawa luhan hyung kesuatu tempat kan? dan kau bilang luhan hyung dengan sehun agar aku tidak curiga dengan mu.

ah yaampun kai, kenapa kau sangat curigaan dengan ku?

karna aku tidak percaya dengan mu, playboy.

kris tertawa saat kai memanggilnya playboy, dasar anak ini. tidak pernah berubah. kris membalas pesan itu lagi,

aku berani bersumpah kai, kau kan tau sendiri kalau aku dan luhan sudah bersahabat sejak lama, lagipula kami tidak cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

perkataan kris itu jujur, dulu dia dan luhan memang sudah mencoba untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih karna mereka sangat dekat, tapi tidak ada yang special disana, luhan masih saja tidak bisa bermanja manja dengan kris layaknya sepasang kekasih, kris juga tidak dapat memanjakan luhan seperti pasangan lain nya, akhirnya karna mereka tidak bisa. mereka memutuskan hubungan itu dan kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat lagi. memang aneh persahabatan mereka ini, tapi yahh jangan diambil pusing, oke?

baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi sehun kalau begitu.

ada yang ingin kutanyakan kai!

what's wrong, hyung?

jangan berlagak sok inggris. dan oh sepertinya sehun menyukai kakak mu itu.

jangan bercanda.

heyy im not kidding, oke?

ah ya ya ya, up to you, hyung.

kenapa kau seperti tidak suka? haha pasti karna sehun lebih putih darimu kan, jadi kau takut kalau luhan tidak menyayangi adik hitam nya ini.

yak! shut up!

oke oke, see you tomorrow my beloved namdongsaeng : *

cih, kau menggelikan hyung.

dan kris pun tertawa membaca balasan dari kai. kris dan kai memang begini, selalu berdebat namun mereka saling memperhatikan, mungkin karna kris sudah menganggap kai sebagai adik nya, jadi kris juga menyayangi kai seperti rasa sayang nya terhadap xiumin—kakaknya. lagipula kris tidak punya adik yang bisa dimanjakan dan diajak beradu argumen, jadi anggap saja kalau kai itu adik kandung kris.

kris pun meletakkan ponsel nya di dashbor mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil yang ia matikan saat ia sedang saling mengirim pesan pada kai barusan, dan barulah mobil hitam mengkilat itu keluar dari gerbang dan ikut meramaikan jalanan kota seoul di siang menuju sore hati itu.

disisi lain, kai yang sedang berdiri menghadap beberapa tumpukkan buku mengerucutkan mulut nya tidak suka, dia bergumam tentang dia yang akan melempari kris dengan telur busuk besok.

" kau ini kenapa sih kai? ", tanya kyungsoo yang sedang membawa beberapa buku masakan dan kue,

kai menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan memasang wajah bertanya, " apa sehun menyukai luhan hyung ya? "

" memang nya kalau iya kenapa? ", kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, " mereka cocok, bahkan wajah mereka hampir mirip kan? "

" kau tidak khawatir hyung? "

" maksudmu? "

" emm, luhan hyung pasti akan menikah duluan kan, dan kalau nanti mereka menikah, berarti kita sudah menjadi iparan, dan saudara ipar itu bukankah tidak boleh ikut menikah juga? "

kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kanan kai, cubitan nya tidak terlalu sakit.

" ayo kita bayar semua buku ini ", ajak kyungsoo sambil mengambil buku komik yang ada ditangan kai dan berjalan kearah kasir yang ada di dekat pintu keluar.

kai hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil tetap berjalan dibelakang kyungsoo.

kenapa dia seperti tidak khawatir?—pikir kai

[ ]

selama diperjalanan luhan dan sehun sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. dan tahukah kalian, luhan sangat tidak suka keheningan ini. luhan menatap sehun dengan intens,

" hey ", panggil luhan dengan suara yang bisa dibilang mungkin tidak akan terdengar, namun karna sehun ada disebelah nya, dia pasti mendengarnya

sehun begumam menjawab,

" apa kita akan benar-benar pulang? aku lapar, kau mau makan dulu tidak? ", tanya luhan bertubi-tubi

sehun melirik jam tangan putih nya sejenak, " baiklah "

dan luhan pun tersenyum, lalu melirik kesekitaran jalanan, " ada kafe disebrang sana, ayo kesana "

sejenak sehun mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung memegang lengan luhan yang hampir berjalan menjauhi nya, luhan menatap tangan nya yang dipegang sehun. entah kenapa jantung nya berdegup aneh, pipi nya terasa seperti ada yang membakar, dan luhan yakin bahwa ia sedang merona sekarang. oh ayolah, kenapa ia seperti ini?

" k—kenapa? ", tanya luhan gugup. tuhkan, kenapa dia aneh seperti ini. luhan, kenapa kau gugup?

sehun menatap tepat dimata luhan, " beritahu kai dulu, aku takut dia khawatir jika menemukan mu belum pulang saat dia sudah sampai dirumah "

luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia mengelurkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan sehun. " sudah "

sehun mengangguk, " baiklah, ayo menyebrang ", dan mereka pun menyebrang dengan sehun yang menggenggam tangan luhan erat. sempat terfikir oleh luhan bahwa dia akan berkata: 'heyy aku juga bisa menyebrang sendiri, aku bukan orang tua atau mungkin anak kecil yang harus disebrangkan', namun entah kenapa luhan menutupi semua ocehan nya itu, dia..

oh yaampun, luhan seperti orang bisu jika sehun sudah menggunakan kontak fisik dengan nya.

sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?—batin luhan

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

sekarang mereka sudah berada disalah satu meja dengan posisi saling berhadapan, luhan memesan satu ice americano dengan satu pasta ukuran sedang. sedangkan sehun memesan fruit smoothie dengan kue cheesecake nya. jika luhan sudah mengatakan dia lapar, berarti dia benar-benar lapar. sehun saja hanya memesan cemilan seperti itu.

tadi kai menelfon, sempat ada perdebatan antara kai dengan luhan yang bilang akan pergi makan siang itu, kai itu memang terlalu protective pada luhan. kai bilang bahwa: 'luhan itu dari luar saja sudah polos dan seperti anak-anak, bisa sajakan ada orang yang memanfaatkan kepolosan nya untuk hal yang tidak – tidak.' itulah alasan kai saat sehun bertanya di telfon barusan kenapa ia sampai segitu dengan luhan.

sehun juga mengakui kalau luhan ini bukan seperti anak senior high school, justru luhan terlihat seperti anak kelas satu, atau mungkin dua junior.

dan saat sehun bicara seperti tadi, sehun mendapat satu tanda 'sayang' dikepala nya ( dibaca: luhan menjitaknya keras )

luhan makan seperti anak kelaparan yang sudah dari sejak lahir belum makan ( ini berlebihan sebenarnya ). mungkin anak jalanan sekalipun kalau makan tidak seperti luhan, astaga, luhan sangat tidak cocok dengan keadaan mode on nya. sehun sendiri langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa luhan yang sedang makan ini adalah luhan mode off, dengan masih berseragam mode on.

noda saus berwarna kemerahan itu ada disekita bibir, baju dan dasi luhan.

sehun mendengus, dia meminum minuman nya sebelum bicara,

" hyung, apa ini salah satu mode off mu? "

luhan mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap sehun. yaampun, bahkan noda saus itu sudah sampai di pipi kiri nya, dengan pertanyaan sehun barusan, luhan langsung menatap jendela kafe yang kebetulan ada disamping nya, jendela itu berwarna agak gelap. memungkinkan dirinya bisa berkaca sejenak. setelah melihat keadaan nya yang…ewh itu. luhan langsung mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mengusap wajah nya,

" kenapa kau baru bilang, sehun-ah? ", luhan masih mengusap semua sisi yang ternoda,

sehun tersenyum tipis saat dilihat nya luhan yang meninggalkan noda saus di sekitaran rahang nya, sehun mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, menarik lengan luhan yang menganggur. luhan sontak tertarik kearah depan, lalu dimenit berikutnya, sehun mengusap pelan bekas noda dirahang luhan itu, luhan sedikit mengangkat kepala nya agar sehun bisa melihat noda lain nya di sekitaran wajah luhan.

bisa kalian bayangkan, posisi nya sekarang adalah wajah sehun yang begitu dekat dengan luhan.

disisi lain diri sehun, entah kenapa dia jadi gugup sekarang, dengan gerakan lembut ia membelai rahang luhan. astaga kenapa leher nya seperti wanita? yaampun—gerutu sehun dalam hati.

luhan yang merasa bahwa sehun terlalu lama membelai dan memperhatikan rahang nya pun berdehem. membuat sehun tersadar dan menjauhkan tangan nya dari luhan.

" apa sudah bersih? "

sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan,

sesaat mereka terdiam lagi, kali ini luhan menghabiskan makanan nya yang sebenarnya sudah hampir habis itu secara perlahan, huh image anak cover boy nya hampir saja ketahuan orang lain. yah walaupun bekas noda berwarna merah itu ada di sekitar baju nya juga, untung saja hanya sedikit.

" itu salah satu sifat mode off mu? ", sehun membuka pembicaraan, luhan mengangguk sambil meminum ice americano nya,

" kalau kau seperti itu, mana ada wanita atau mungkin namja yang mau dengan mu? walaupun kau cantik—ah tampan maksud ku, jika sifat mu begitu, itu membuat oranglain ilfeel ", ucap sehun dengan tenang,

luhan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu, " mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah sifat ku sejak dulu "

" apa dulu kau tidak pernah belajar tentang kepribadian diri? "

luhan mengingat sejenak, lalu menggeleng. " aku belajar kepribadian diri dari lingkungan ku, kris saja tidak masalah dengan sifat aneh mode off ku "

" itu kan kris, dia itu teman mu sejak di china. mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap lebih teratur, hyung "

luhan menatap sehun aneh, " kenapa memang? "

" yah…pelajaran masa depan, apa kau mau jika suatu saat nanti anak mu mempunyai kepribadian aneh seperti mu? aku sih tidak mau ", ucap sehun sambil meminum lagi minuman nya,

luhan terkekeh, omongan sehun seperti seakan-akan anak luhan adalah anak nya juga. eh? apa yang kukatakan barusan?

" aku bisa mengajarimu tata karma yang baik ", lanjut sehun

" memang nya kau mau mengajariku? "

" asalkan kau tidak mengusikku lagi "

" sejak kapan aku mengusik mu? "

" sejak awal kita berpapasan di atap gedung sekolah, mulai dari saat itu kau terus saja menempeli ku kan? "

luhan sedikit berfikir, kalau diingat ingat benar juga, tapi…

" tapi kita sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja, oh sehun "

sehun mengangguk tidak perduli, " ya ya ya, terserahlah. makanan mu sudah habis? ayo pulang ", dan sehun pun beranjak diikuti oleh luhan yang menyusulnya keluar dari kafe tersebut.

[ ]

[ ]

sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit kst, ternyata mereka makan cukup lama juga. sehun dan luhan akan segera sampai di perumahan mereka setelah melewati dua blok lagi. namun mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada tiga orang yang mengerubungi mereka, sontak luhan langsung berdiri dibelakang sehun. luhan takut. dia mempunyai trauma dengan orang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya ( kris menjadi pengecualian )

sehun membenarkan letak kacamata nya. menyadari kalau luhan yang sedang berdiri dibelakang nya terus terusan mempererat genggaman nya pada tas punggung sehun, berarti luhan sedang takut.

" apa yang kalian mau? ", ucap sehun pada pokoknya

salah satu dari mereka tersenyum, " kau lupa dengan kami, oh sehun? "

sehun balas tersenyum remeh, " maaf paman, aku tidak mengenal kalian "

orang yang sehun panggil paman itu langsung menggerakan tangan nya, memerintahkan kedua teman nya mendekati sehun. sehun langsung melepaskan tangan luhan dari tas nya lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada luhan sambil masih menatap tiga orang barusan,

" sembunyi, atau lebih bagusnya kau cari bantuan "

luhan awalnya tidak mau pergi namun karna sehun memaksa akhirnya dia berlari kearah semak semak, berusaha menggenggam ponsel nya untuk memanggil seseorang siapapun itu.

" apa kau benar benar tidak mengenal kami? ", tanya nya lagi

sehun tersenyum miring, sebenarnya dia mengenali paman – paman ini. baru saja semalam ia bertemu dengan orang didepannya ini.

" aku kan sudah bilang akan membayar secepat nya ", sehun masih berdiri tenang

" aku membutuhkan nya sekarang. kau mau bayar sekarang atau babak belur ditangan ku? ", ancam paman bertubuh gembul dan kumisan itu,

sehun menatap malas orang itu dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun sedikit, " kau mengancamku? "

mereka saling bertatapan, namun pada akhirnya terjadilah adu pukul dari tiga melawan satu orang. ini sangat tidak adil, bagaimana mungkin sehun bisa melawan tiga orang bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu tanpa bantuan?

melupakan perintah sehun untuk mencari bantuan, luhan keluar dari persenyembunyian yang sangat dekat dengan tempat kejadian dan mencari sesuatu yang panjang, berat dan berguna untuk melawan. ia menemukan balok kayu yang lumayan sakit jika terkena kepala, luhan langsung menghampiri empat orang yang salah satu nya ( sehun ) sudah terlempar oleh salah satu paman itu. wajah sehun sudah memar. sialan, luhan menghampiri salah satu yang memunggungi nya dan

BUGH

satu paman jatuh telak karna pukulan luhan, satu orang lain langsung menghampiri luhan dengan ancang-ancang akan memukul. namun luhan lebih cepat menghindar dan memukul kepala paman satu nya. dua orang jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

luhan langsung membuang balok nya dan menghampiri sehun,

" sehun-ah, kau masih sadar kan? ", dan sehun mengangguk, dan membuka matanya, lalu berusaha duduk dengan benar dibantu oleh luhan,

namun karna luhan yang lengah. paman yang masih tersisa satu itu langsung mengambil balok yang luhan pakai sebagai senjata barusan, sehun yang melihat kearah belakang kalau luhan akan dipukul akhirnya menarik luhan dan memeluknya, membalikkan tubuh luhan agar berada dibawah nya dan,

.

.

BUGH

.

.

.

luhan membelalakan matanya kaget,

.

.

.

sehun pingsan diatas nya.

" sudah selesai, aayo pergi ", suara paman itu langsung terdengar diiringi dengan suara orang yang berlari menjauh.

luhan yang tersadar akan lamunan nya langsung membalikkan posisi tubuh nya lagi,

" se—sehun, hiks, sehun. kau—sehun, hiks ", luhan yakin kalau sekarang pipi nya sudah berbanjir air mata, luhan meraih ponsel nya, memanggil nama pertama pada kontak telfon.

dengan nada bergetar dan panik, setelah telfon terangkat oleh orang disebrang sana luhan langsung berteriak,

" kai! cepat—hiks, datang ketaman yang ada di dua blok—hiks, dari rumah kita—hiks, cepat kai! "

. . .

. . .

. . .

tbc

. . .

. . .

. . .

a/n : huaaa /lihat keatas/ itu apaaa? huaaa, padahal awalnya ngga begini, cuma karna mau bikin moment hunhan di chap selanjutnya akhirnya terjadilah tulisan diatas, hikkss sehun-ahhhh.

balasan review :

Black LIly no Emiko Eva : ini udah lanjut dearr, selamat membaca : )

sstyle313 : ini udah lanjut, nah! Kamu, makasih ya hehe masukan kamu udah aku wujudin disini, puas ngga? Kalo belum puas nanti aku tambahin di chapter selanjut nya( :

FriederichOfficial : iya, ceritanya kris nyemirk/? Kkkk

Fujoshinyeohdan : itu nyosornya ngga sengajaaaa kkkk

younlaycious88 : iyanih, kai sok sokan ngegombal kkk oke, nanti author beliin khusus buat kai :D

saY . You : wah selamat dataangg : ) semoga kamu suka ya sama ceritanya, iya nih. Jadi tuh gini, awalnya kai emg mau ngejodohin hunhan tapi itu kai Cuma ngegodain luhan doing, nah berhubungan kai suka sama kakak nya sehun ( kyungsoo ), diapun berubah fikiran tentang jodoh-jodohin gitu hehe, ngertikan? : ) ini udah lanjut kok, semoga suka sama chapter ini : )

ferina . refina : luhan sepertinya udah masuk pesona sehun nih hihi

HyunRa : mau rencanain biar luhan bisa nikahin author : 3 hihihihihihi

Lolamoet : selamat datang : ) nanti bakal ada 'sesuatu' di chapter mendatang.. sodara nemu dijalan? Duhh hahah tambah kissscane nya? Hmmm bakal di rencanain buat chap mendatang aja yaa : )

Overdosebcsexo : huaaaaaa sudah dilanjuttttt : )

RZHH 261220 : kkkk ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca : )

Kim Bo Mi : aku termasuk yang bakal neriakin dia kalau dia sekolah pake mode off nya hehe

ShadowCrush : hay shadow, makasih ya buat kunjungan balik kamu. Buat masukan nya makasih banget loh, untuk perubahan tulisan entah kenapa gaya aku nulis eman udah begitu : ) udah kebiasaan buat bikin tulisan kayak diatas, mungkin kalo buat gaya tulisan, sedikit demi sedikit kalau aku bisa bakal aku coba ubah : ) makasih ya review nya. Sangat membantu : )

XiaoLuhan : ini sudah lanjut, silahkan dinikmati : D

Fuawalyaah ; dia malu malu rusa kkkk

Byunbaekkie : kris malah godain sehun nih hehe, makasih sudah baca : )

yaudah pokoknya selamat membaca yaa..

don't forget to review yaaaaa.

with love,

roong.


	6. Chapter 6: envy?

disclaimer : untuk chapter satu dan dua adalah remake dari serial film jepang yang judulnya switch girl. sisanya? itu asli buatan aku kok. jangan baca kalo engga suka : ) tapi berhubungan kamu udah liat tulisan ini, berarti kamu harus baca hehe, jangan lupa review oke?

selamat membaca.

Roong

Present

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

y

" se—sehun, hiks, sehun. kau—sehun, hiks ", luhan yakin kalau sekarang pipi nya sudah berbanjir air mata, luhan meraih ponsel nya, memanggil nama pertama pada kontak telfon.

dengan nada bergetar dan panik, setelah telfon terangkat oleh orang disebrang sana luhan langsung berteriak,

" kai! cepat—hiks, datang ketaman yang ada di dua blok—hiks, dari rumah kita—hiks, cepat kai! "

chapter 6

kepanikan serta isakan luhan sudah mencapai puncak nya saat dokter yang merawat sehun mengatakan bahwa sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja. emm….sehun mengalami luka memar parah di bagian punggung nya dan juga tulang – tulang belakang punggung nya mengalami keretakan, untung saja keretakan itu tidak terlalu parah seperti memar nya. 'untung'? hey disini tidak ada yang menguntungkan!

coba bayangkan saja, sebuah balok besar dan panjang tepat mengenai punggung mu. sakit. ya, rasanya sakit menyakitkan. tuhan masih baik pada sehun, anak itu masih bisa selamat. dan untung saja para paman itu tidak memukul kepalanya, kalau iyaa….mungkin pukulan keras itu bisa membuat sehun amnesia. bisa saja, 'kan?

luhan sekarang tengah memandangi sehun yang tertidur didepan nya, luhan menggenggam tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. memberinya sedikit kekuatan mungkin, entahlah. tubuh sehun sudah terbalut pakaian khas orang – orang yang dirawat dirumah sakit ini juga, tangan sebelah kiri nya terpasangkan infusan.

luhan menghela nafas, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali nya ia menghela nafas berat hari ini.

" kau bodoh ", gumam luhan parau, hampir tidak terdengar mungkin.

luhan yang duduk di sebuah bangku disamping kanan sehun pun menoyor pemuda putih pucat itu dengan tangan nya yang sedang menganggur, tidak benar – benar menoyor sih, hanya menyentuhnya pelan saja, berhubungan kondisi sehun yang sedang memilukan. luhan tidak sejahat itu pada orang sakit.

" kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku sih? kau kan tak pernah perduli padaku, kau sok berani sekali oh sehun ", luhan menghela nafas ( lagi )

luhan menatap kearah nakas, menatap jam kecil yang ada di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. luhan melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan sehun, ia berdiri dan merenggangkan sedikit otot – otot nya yang sangat kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk menunggu sehun sadar.

saat luhan menelfon kai, kebetulan sekali kai sedang tidak jauh dari daerah taman itu. kai dengan sigap langsung menghampiri sehun dan luhan, kai melihat kalau sahabat nya itu sedang tertidur diatas paha kakak nya. tanpa bertanya panjang lebar, kai langsung mengangkat sehun dan membawa nya masuk kedalam mobil.

kai menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat disana,

sejak datang kearah sehun dan luhan, kai melihat ada sebuah balok besar disana, kai tidak berani bertanya macam – macam pada luhan, takut luhan tambah histeris.

kai yang saat itu baru saja selesai mengantar kyungsoo untuk ketempat les pun hanya bisa mematung melihat luhan menangis sebegitunya. selama hidup nya, kai baru pertama melihat luhan menangis tersedu – sedu seperti itu.

saat sampai dirumah sakit, sehun langsung ditangani oleh dokter spesialis tulang belakang disana. saat luhan bertanya apakah kyungsoo sudah tahu atau belum, kai mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberitahu kyungsoo nanti saja, takut nya kyungsoo malah histeris ditempat les nya, kyungsoo itu orang nya nekat. bisa saja saat kai bilang sehun dirawat, ia langsung berlari dari tempat les ke rumah sakit. asal kau tahu, jarak antara tempat les kyungsoo dan rumah sakit ini tidak dekat.

kyungsoo baru selesai dengan les nya pukul delapan, kai sekarang tengah menunggu kyungsoo keluar kelas mungkin. luhan berjalan mendekati dispenser yang berada diruang rawat sehun, mengambil gelas bening dan mengisi nya, baru saja luhan mendapatkan satu tenggukan, ia langsung menyemprotkan nya lagi..

.

.

uhukkk

BRAK!

.

.

pintu runagan itu terbuka paksa, dengan luhan yang kaget menyemprotkan minuman nya. luhan menghapus sudut bibir nya yang berbekas air disana, luhan menatap siapa yang masuk.

" huaaa sehunieeee ", teriakan, ah maksudku tangisan itu langsung memenuhi ruang rawat sehun.

kini didalam ruangan itu sudah ada satu pria mungil dengan mata belo nya dan satu pria hitam dibelakang nya, kalian jangan berfikiran kalau itu hantu dan sejenisnya, dia itu kai.

luhan berjalan mendekati kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk tangan sehun, " kyungsoo-ya, jangan berisik. ini rumah sakit ", luhan mengingatkan

kyungsoo mengahapus bekas air matanya dan menatap luhan, " hikss—maaf hyung, aku hanya khawatir "

luhan tersenyum lembut dan memeluk kyungsoo dengan penuh perhatian, " sehun sudah baik – baik saja, tenang lah "

" terimakasih sudah menjaga nya ", ucap kyungsoo pada luhan yang sekarang tengah mengelus pucuk kepala nya,

luhan menggelengkan kepala nya, membuat kyungsoo mendongak menatap luhan, " bukan aku yang menjaga nya, justru karna dia menjaga ku, dia berada disini sekarang. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada mu kyung "

kyungsoo sudah tau apa yang terjadi, dia tahu saat kai menceritakan nya. ini kecelakaan. " tidak hyung, sehun itu memang begitu, dia selalu menjaga orang – orang yang baik padanya. bukan salah mu kok "

kai yang sedari tadi melihat kedua orang kesayangan nya menangis akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua, kai merangkul kedua nya.

" jangan menangis lagi oke? sehun pasti tidak akan suka jika nanti saat ia sadar, ia melihat pemandangan memilukan ini "

kyungsoo tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghapus sisa sisa air mata nya,

" benar, jangan menangis! ", ucap kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri, " kai, kau pulang lah, aku akan menjaga sehun malam ini, kau dan luhan hyung pasti sudah sangat lelah. dan mungkin besok aku akan meliburkan diri. bawa saja mobil ku pulang ", lanjut nya menatap kai,

kai mengelus surai hitam kekasih nya, " aku akan menemani mu "

" tapi besok kau sekolah ", potong kyungsoo

" aku akan pulang, mengantar luhan hyung dan mengambil peralatan sekolah untuk besok. aku tetap sekolah besok "

kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak, bagaimana pun juga, kyungsoo itu bukan tipe orang yang mau merepotkan orang lain.

" kai tidak merasa direpotkan kok, benarkan kai? ", luhan menatap kai, dan yang ditatap pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

" lagipula dengan adanya kai disini, kalian bisa bergantian menjaga sehun ", lanjut luhan meyakinkan kyungsoo. sebenarnya luhan juga ingin ikut menjaga sehun, namun apa daya, tubuh nya sudah sangat lelah dan dia tidak yakin kalau dia kuat menjaga sehun semalaman. akhirnya ia pun mengikuti perintah kyungsoo yang menyuruh nya untuk pulang saja.

kyungsoo mengangguk, " baiklah "

dan pada akhirnya keputusan pun diambil. kyungsoo dan kai yang akan menjaga sehun hari ini.

setelah sampai dirumah, kai langsung menyiapkan apa yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah besok, lalu setelah selesai, kai langsung pamit pada luhan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

luhan yang sekarang sendirian di rumah langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya. setelah selesai dengan acara bersih – bersih nya, ia langsung memilih untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi nya.

luhan berharap, besok sehun sudah sadar dan baik – baik saja.

. . . .

. . . .

hari ini tidak ada niatan sekalipun rasanya untuk luhan pergi kesekolah, ingin rasa nya luhan membolos dan menjaga sehun di rumah sakit saja. luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku nya, lalu menumpukan kepala nya diatas meja nya. luhan kalut. apa sehun sudah sadar? bagaimana keadaan nya? tadi saat baru datang, luhan langsung menuju kelas kai, namun kai nya belum datang, sampai saat bel pun luhan belum melihat kai disekolah. apa mungkin kai terlambat ya, huuh luhan benar - benar mengkhawatirkan sehun sekarang.

" kau kenapa, lu ? ", sesorang berkepala pirang bertanya pada nya,

" tidak apa apa kris ", ucap luhan setengah berbisik, dia lelah, entahlah karna apa.

kris mengangguk, " tadi kau bilang kyungsoo izin, kemana dia? "

" sehun sakit, dan kyungsoo harus menjaga nya ", balas luhan sambil menatap kris, tatapan nya sulit diartikan, luhan seperti ingin menangis saja.

kris mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, " sakit? sakit apa? "

" kecelakaan kecil ", balas luhan singkat, terlihat sekali oleh kris kalau luhan sedang tidak bersemangat.

" pulang sekolah nanti, kita jenguk bersama ya "

luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, " iya "

semakin banyak yang menjenguk, berarti semakin banyak yang perhatian pada sehun, 'kan.

. . . .

. . . .

luhan dan kris berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar nomer 144 dilantai dua rumah sakit ini, sebelum kemari, luhan membelikan sehun buah – buahan. luhan memeluk parsel buah yang barusan luhan beli di toko depan rumah sakit, saat mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan sehun, luhan langsung membukanya dan masuk dengan senyuman.

sehun sudah sadar, dan sehun terlihat sudah agak baikkan, buktinya saja sekarang ia tengah bermain dengan psp putih kesayangan nya itu.

" sehunieee ", luhan berujar dengan senang sekaligus memberikan sehun senyuman termanis nya, mata rusa nya langsung menyipit saat ia tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

sehun hanya membalas luhan dengan sebuah gumaman,

.

[ sehun pov ]

.

aku hanya membalas nya dengan gumaman ku, awalnya aku juga ingin berteriak senang karna melihat nya tidak apa – apa, apalagi tidak terluka sama sekali. aku tenang rasanya. namun karna aku melihat orang berkepala pirang dibelakang nya, jadilah aku yang hanya membalas nya dengan gumaman tadi. kris. kenapa dia harus menemani luhan hyung.

" sehun, senyumlah sedikit. luhan datang ", kyungsoo hyung berkata padaku sambil tersenyum. tadi sebelum luhan hyung datang, aku dan kyungsoo hyung memang membicarakan orang itu, kyungsoo hyung bilang kalau luhan hyung menangis histeris saat aku pingsan. entahlah, kyungsoo hyung juga tidak melihat luhan hyung menangis histeris, dia mendapatkan informasi itu dari kai. dan percaya tidak percaya, aku memang jarang mempercayai ucapan kai itu.

" hai hyung, oh hai kris ", sapa kyungsoo hyung pada mereka,

" hai kyungsoo, oh apa kau sudah baikan sehun-a? ", setelah menyapa balik kyungsoo hyung, si kepala pirang itu bertanya padaku sambil menatap ku, cih aku tidak ingin menjawab nya, aku balik menatap luhan dengan wajar datar ku

" hyung, kau bawa apa? ", tanya ku

luhan menghampiriku, " beberapa buah-buahan, apa masih sakit? ", luhan hyung memegang punggung ku, aku yang memang posisi nya sedang duduk diatas ranjang pun mengangguk,

" lumayan ", balasku seadanya, bisa kulihat kris hyung ( cih aku malas memanggilnya begitu ) sedikit mendumel kan sesuatu, mungkin karna saat dia yang bertanya aku tidak menjawab, sedang kan pertanyaan luhan bisa ku jawab. aku memang tidak menyukai nya, entah, jika aku melihat kris sedang berada didekat luhan hyung rasanya seperti… aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya, yang pasti, aku benar-benar tidak suka dan tidak rela.

.

[ kyungsoo pov ]

.

kulihat sehun yang selalu menolak disuapi oleh kris, sedangkan jika luhan yang menyuapi dia sangat mau. sedari tadi memang begini keadaan nya, ada saja hal – hal kecil yang selalu sehun permasalahkan. misalkan beberapa menit barusan, saat sehun ingin luhan membantunya memijiti kepala bagian kanan nya, kris malah memperkenankan diri untuk memijiti sehun. awalnya sehun mau, namun lama-kelamaan sehun malah beteriak tidak terima karna kepala nya di pegang pegang oleh kris. apa orang sakit selalu bertingkah semaunya?

padahal kris sudah berbaik hati mau membaik – baiki sehun.

kris memang seperti itu orang nya, mungkin karna ia tidak memiliki adik, jadi semua orang yang berumur beberapa tahun dibawah nya akan ia baik – baiki. kai juga sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kris, pernah beberapa kali saat kai dan kris selesai latihan basket dengan anggota club mereka, kris memberikan minuman nya pada kai, karna saat itu minuman kai habis. namun kai malah menolaknya, kris pun hanya terkekeh dan mengusak gemas rambut kai.

" luhan, sehun menolak suapan ku, ini untuk mu saja ", kulihat kris sedang menyodorkan potongan apel yang tadi ingin ia berikan pada sehun namun sehun menolaknya, luhan sudah membuka mulut nya berniat akan memakan apel itu, namun tangan sehun langsung mengambil apel nya dan memakan nya,

kris berdecak, " ck. kalau mau seharusnya tadi kau terima saja "

" aku tidak mau disuapi olehmu ", balas sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya, ingin sekali rasanya aku membelikan sehun stok ekspresi wajah, kenapa sehun selalu datar sih? tersenyum pada ku saja jarang sekali jika bukan aku yang menyuruh.

memang sih aku bukan kakak kandung nya. tapi aku juga sering kok melihat sehun tersenyum saat sedang memainkan ponsel nya. mungkin ia sedang membaca pesan dari seseorang dan untunglah kalau sehun masih bisa tersenyum, ku kira dia akan berekspresi begitu terus.

ohiya, aku belum bercerita pada kalian ya soal statusku dengan sehun? well, aku akan menceritakan nya. aku bukanlah kakak kandung dari sehun, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui ini. aku sebenarnya adalah anak dari sahabat ayah nya sehun saat di amerika. ayah dan ibu ku meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat, karna saat itu aku masih bayi untung nya aku tidak ikut mereka, hingga aku bisa hidup sampai hari ini.

dengan beruntung nya, tuan oh merawat ku sejak kecil, saat aku berusia dua tahun, nyonya oh hamil. sembilan bulan kemudian lahirlah sehun. tuan oh, menceritakan padaku soal kecelakaan pesawat orangtua kandung ku saat aku berada disekolah dasar kelas enam, sehun juga mengetahui ini dan untung saja sehun masih mau menerimaku sebagai kakak nya walaupun ia tahu kalau aku dan ia bukanlah saudara kandung.

sampai pada saat ini, sehun mengajakku untuk hidup di korea, sedangkan kedua orangtua kami berada di amerika. sehun memperlakukan ku dengan baik, walaupun tanpa ekspresi, aku bisa tahu kalau dia memang tulus menyayangiku. makanya aku sangat sayang pada sehun, adik seperti sehun itu susah sekali dicari di dunia.

" krissss jangan pegang pegang luhan hyunggg ", tiba – tiba fokus ku hilang karna jeritan sehun, sehun bisa menjerit juga? ku kira dia hanya mempunyai nada datar nya

aku melihat kris yang sedang merangkul luhan dan sehun yang sedang berusaha melepaskan pegangan kris pada luhan.

" memang nya kenapa? diakan 'kekasih' ku ", kris seperti sedang menggoda sehun, wajah sehun memerah. entah karna marah atau bagaimana, eh? tunggu! sehun marah? tapi kenapa? oh… jangan bilang kalau..

" yak! ", sehun langsung membuang mukanya ke lain arah saat kris menciumi kepala luhan.

luhan sendiri orang nya memang tidak keberatan jika ada sahabat nya yang melakukan skinship dengan nya, luhan anggap itu sebagai tanda persahabatan termanis—katanya begitu, tapi yang kulihat, sehun seperti orang yang sedang menahan.. cemburu?

hmm sepertinya iya, karna kai selalu memasang wajah begitu saat ia sedang cemburu padaku dan suho hyung. apa benar sehun menyukai luhan?

" kris berhentilah menciumi kuuu ", kini luhan lah yang berteriak cempreng,

aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ku dan berdecak. kris, kris. kalau kekasih panda mu melihat ini, bisa – bisa kau langsung mendapatkan satu jurus wushu dari nya ckck.

. . . .

. . . .

tbc

. . . .

. . . .

a/n : bagaimana yang diatas? moment nya emang kurang banget, aku bikin chapter ini sebagai pengenalan kyungsoo aja kayaknya. karna banyak yang nanya status kyungsoo dan sehun : ) udah jelas kan? kyungsoo bukan kakak kandung sehun.

Review aku bales lewat pm aja ya hehe, thanks to :

Sanshaini Hikari, Happy Delight, ShadowCrush, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, younlaycious88, lolamoet, say . you, leedongsun3, kim bo mi, RZSL 261220, hyunra, lisnana1, luexohun, Ren, selurpe, FriederichOfficial, sstyle313, byunbaekkie, Nedera, kimyori95, luludeer2009, Jung Eunhee

Namanya ketinggalan? Ada typo? Tulisan kelebihan? Apa kurang? Yah, berarti saya lagi ngga fokuss-_- mohon maklumi..

chapter depan :

" kenapa kau terlambat? "

" barusan aku melihat luhan hyung dan sehun berkeringat… "

" lalu, memang nya kenapa? "

" …diatas ranjang "

" APA?! "

" yak, kyungsoo hyung, dengarkan aku duluuuu, hei jangan berlari "

" SEHUN ITU MASIH KECIL, KAIIII "

don't foget to review,

with love,

roong.


	7. Chapter 7: Luhan? like? love? really?

disclaimer : untuk chapter satu dan dua adalah remake dari serial film jepang yang judulnya switch girl. sisanya? itu asli buatan aku kok. jangan baca kalo engga suka : ) tapi berhubungan kamu udah liat tulisan ini, berarti kamu harus baca hehe, jangan lupa review oke?

selamat membaca.

Roong

Present

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

kyungsoo pov

.

" yak! ", sehun langsung membuang mukanya ke lain arah saat kris menciumi kepala luhan.

luhan sendiri orang nya memang tidak keberatan jika ada sahabat nya yang melakukan skinship dengan nya, luhan anggap itu sebagai tanda persahabatan termanis—katanya begitu, tapi yang kulihat, sehun seperti orang yang sedang menahan.. cemburu?

hmm sepertinya iya, karna kai selalu memasang wajah begitu saat ia sedang cemburu padaku dan suho hyung. apa benar sehun menyukai luhan?

" kris berhentilah menciumi kuuu ", kini luhan lah yang berteriak cempreng,

aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ku dan berdecak. kris, kris. kalau kekasih panda mu melihat ini, bisa – bisa kau langsung mendapatkan satu jurus wushu dari nya ckck.

.

.

chapter 7

.

.

normal pov

.

kris dan luhan mengunjungi sehun sampai matahari turun dari permukaan, awalnya sehun sudah menyuruh kris untuk pulang duluan, namun karna kris yang sangat senang menggoda sehun, ia pun menolak 'usiran' dari sehun. ia bilang,

" aku datang bersama luhan, berarti aku pulang pun harus dengan nya ", begitulah jawaban kris, dan hal itu membuat bibir sehun mengerucut hingga lima centimeter ( ahh sebenarnya sih tidak haha ). luhan juga tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan ocehan mereka, ia lebih memilih mengobrolkan pelajaran yang hari ini kyungsoo lewatkan bersama anak itu.

untung saja saat kris datang, sehun sedang memakai kacamata bulat konyol nya itu, kalau tidak..mungkin ia bisa ketahuan, oh ketahuilah, walaupun kris sangat tampan dan jarang bicara pada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya, namun sesekali dia bisa saja menjadi seorang penggosip handal, layak nya byun baekhyun—teman sekelas luhan dan kyungsoo yang sangat cerewet. sehun tidak percaya jika kris bilang ia bisa tutup mulut.

kris yang tengah memainkan psp putih milik sehun pun menatap jam tangan nya, sudah 5 jam ia dan luhan disini. lalu menoleh kearah luhan yang masih setia mengajari kyungsoo tentang materi barusan,

" luhan-ah, sudah pukul tujuh malam, ayo pulang ", ajak kris, luhan menoleh dan memasang wajah kecewa nya. seharian ini luhan hanya sendirian di tempat duduk nya ( berhubungan kyungsoo satu tempat duduk dengan nya ) dan dia baru bertemu kyungsoo sebentar, ( eoh, luhan.. 5 jam itu sebentar kah? ) dia sangat ingin menolak.

" tapi aku— ", luhan memotong suara nya ketika mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan rawat sehun, mereka berempat menoleh kearah pintu, saat pintu terbuka, menampakkan satu orang perpakaian serba putih ( itu pasti dokter ) dan satu orang wanita yang berjalan dibelakang sang dokter sambil membawa beberapa kertas ( mungkin itu suster yang membawa riwayat kesehatan sehun ),

kyungsoo berdiri dari duduk nya, lalu membungkukkan badan nya sopan, sehun dan kris melakukan hal yang sama. luhan melirik name tag sang dokter dengan iseng nya, disana tertera nama 'lee donghae', hmm dokter yang tampan..dan masih sangat terlihat muda—batin luhan

" selamat malam ", sapa sang dokter sambil tersenyum, " bagaimana keadaan mu sehun-ssi? ", tanya dokter itu beralih pada sehun,

sehun menatap sang dokter sambil tersenyum tipis, " sudah lumayan "

" dok, ", luhan memanggil sang dokter, semua nya langsung menatap luhan penuh tanya, eoh anak itu benar benar yaa..sudah tau si dokter sedang berbincang dengan sehun, dia malah ikut – ikutan, dasar rusa..

" ya? ", balas dokter lee dengan sopan dan ramah.

" ngomong – ngomong kapan sehun bisa pulang ya? ", tanya luhan dan ditambahi anggukkan oleh kyungsoo

dokter itu tersenyum, lalu mengambil alih kertas – kertas yang tadi nya ada di tangan suster di belakang nya, membuka lembar per lembar,

" dari catatan sejak kemarin ia datang dengan luka memar yang parah itu, besok sepertinya ia bisa pulang. ", ucap dokter lee, memberikan kertas barusan ke suster lagi dan tersenyum kearah sehun.

" benarkah? ", tanya kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas lega,

dokter lee mengangguk, " nah, malam ini kau harus tidur lebih awal, aku kemari hanya ingin melihat kondisi mu saja dan juga memberikan obat ini ", dokter lee memberikan beberapa tablet obat yang sudah di bungkus rapi ke kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun mengambilnya,

" obat itu untuk penghilang rasa nyeri dan pegal, sehun pasti sangat pegal karna punggung nya susah digerakkan. sebelum pulang, besok kyungsoo-ssi keruangan ku dulu ya, aku akan memberikan beberapa pantangan dan apa saja yang harus dimakan oleh sehun ", lanjutnya, kyungsoo mengangguk.

" istirahat lah sekarang, aku permisi ", pamit sang dokter sambil berlenggang pergi, setelah pintu tertutup luhan menatap sehun

" besok kau pulang pukul berapa? "

" secepatnya ", balas sehun datar

" pagi? ", dan sehun mengangguk yakin

luhan melanjutkan ucapan nya, " kalau begitu, kyungsoo-ah kau pulang lah bersama kris, besok aku akan membolos, dan itu tanda nya malam ini aku yang akan menjaga sehun ", luhan berucap dengan yakin,

kris menatap luhan tidak terima, " kau pulang bersama ku saja lulu, kita pulang bertiga. lagipula sehun sudah besar, tidak perlu ada yang menjaga nya. atau kita suruh saja kai kemari, dia yang menjaga sehun "

sehun yang tengah tertiduran memutar bola matanya malas,

luhan berdecak, " jangan memanggilku lulu, itu seperti anak perempuan dan asalkan kau tahu kris, kai sedang ada latihan ditempat nya menari hingga pukul delapan, dia pasti sangat lelah dan langsung menolak jika disuruh menjaga sehun lagi "

" kau itu kenapa seperti anak nya luhan, sih? kemana – mana harus ditemani luhan ", sindir kyungsoo, dan itu membuat sehun terkekeh tanpa suara

kris berdecak, " tao jelas – jelas menyuruh ku menjaga luhan ", sehun menggernyit bingung, tao itu siapa?

" kau itu ya, selaluuuu saja menurut jika itu tao yang menyuruh ", kyungsoo menggoda kris, kyungsoo mencolek dagu kris dan membuat orang yang lebih tinggi itu menjitak kepala kyungsoo,

" kau juga akan begitu jika kai yang melakukan nya "

luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa bersamaan, melihat kris yang sedang merona itu sangaaaatttt jarang, kris itu sering membuat orang lain merona, namun jarang sekali ada yang bisa membuatnya merona. dan satu hal yang mampu membuat nya merona hanya satu orang, yaitu tao.

" yasudah, ayo kita pulang ", kris merangkul pundak mungil kyungsoo setelah mengambil tas punggung nya,

kyungsoo mengangguk, dan menghampiri sehun yang sedang tiduran, " sehun-ah, hyung pulang ya, jangan rewel oke? jangan buat luhan hyung kerepotan ", kyungsoo mengusap surai blonde sehun,

sehun mengangguk, " aku tidak akan merepotkan, hyung "

" baiklah ", kyungsoo mengecup kening sehun,

" sampai jumpa ", kris dan kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kearah sehun dan luhan, lalu keluar dari kamar dengan kris yang tengah menjahili kyungsoo.

.

sehun pov

.

" baiklah ", kyungsoo hyung mengecup kening ku, " sampai jumpa ", ucapnya bersamaan dengan pria tiang itu lalu keluar kamar dengan si pria tiang yang tengah menjahili kakak ku,

luhan hyung langsung menghampiri ku, " jadi, apa kau mau tidur sekarang? ", aku melirik jam, baru pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, aku mengangguk

" kalau begitu, tidurlah, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu ", ucap nya sambil tersenyum, membuat mata rusa nya itu menyipit, luhan hyung masih menggunakan mode on nya. terlihat dari seragam yang masih ia pakai, kris hyung pun begitu barusan.

aku melepas kacamata ku. luhan hyung langsung menghampiri meja kecil di dalam kamar ruangan ku ini yang barusan ia pakai bersama kyungsoo hyung untuk belajar, dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu dalam kantung celana nya, gerak gerik nya sangat lucu. kalau terus terusan di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menyu—eh? sehun, yaampuun! sadarlah! kau ini normal, errrr

lupakan yang barusan, sekarang sepertinya luhan hyung sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari didalam kantung celana nya barusan, dia mengangkat poni rambut yang menutupi dahi nya, mengangkat nya keatas dan mengkuncir nya, oh yang barusan itu dia mencari kunciran.

ia mengkuncir poni nya seperti air mancur keatas, kunciran nya berwarna merah dan ada boneka strawberry nya, sangat lucu dan terkesan kekanakkan.

ia mulai merapikan ruangan ini, aku menatap nya, malas juga lama-lama hening aku pun memulai pembicaraan, ada yang ingin ku tanya kan.

" hyung ", panggilku, dia menoleh dan setengah terkejut, kenapa dia terkejut

" ya? oh, kukira ka sudah terlelap "

aku memutar mata bosan, " aku bukan tipe yang suka tidur cepat ", dia mengangguk, dan melanjutkan bersih – bersih nya,

" ada apa? ", tanya nya

aku mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh ku pada sandaran tempat tidur, " tao itu siapa? ", nah itulah yang ku ingin tanyakan padanya, karna sedari tadi ia dan yang lain nya membicarakan si tao tao itu,

" tao? ", dia menggernyit bingung

aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal, apa aku terlalu ikut campur? " sejak tadi kalian membicarakan nama itu ", balas ku akhirnya

dia tersenyum, " ohh dia, tao itu kekasih kris ", balas nya

kekasih? ooooh si tiang itu sudah punya kekasih toh, cih tapi ia sangat genit, buktinya saja barusan ia menciumi luhan hyung, oh jangan bilang kalau kyungsoo hyung di apa – apa kan oleh nya, ughh seharusnya aku menyuruh kai saja yang menjemput kyungsoo hyung!

" lalu, apa hubungan nya dengan mu? ", berhubungan tadi kris bilang kalau tao menyuruh nya menjaga luhan hyung. berarti mereka sangat akrab.

" dia sepupuku, dan kris menjadi kekasih tao sejak setahun yang lalu, mulai saat itu aku disuruh nya untuk mengawasi kris yang genit itu dan tao menyuruh kris untuk menjaga ku ", ceritanya dengan senyuman yang selalu muncul di bibir nya yang err menggoda, ah tidak!

" oh ", aku hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu menidurkan diriku kembali, luhan hyung sudah selesai bersih-bersih, dia menghampiri ku,

" minum obat nya dulu oh sehun ", luhan hyung memberikan obat yang dokter lee berikan tadi, aku meminum nya dengan posisi masih tiduran, sangat pegal duduk lama – lama.

" tidurlah ", suruh nya, dia hendak pergi namun aku mencegah nya,

" kau tidur dimana? "

" tentu saja di sofa ", oh aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuh nya pegal – pegal besok pagi, aku ragu..

namun…

" tidurlah dengan ku ", aku menggeser sedikit tubuh ku, ranjang rumah sakit ini cukup untuk dua orang, tubuh luhan hyung yang sekurus itu pasti muat, kok.

luhan hyung terlihat ragu,

.

luhan pov

.

" tidurlah ", suruh ku sambil beranjak menuju kearah sofa yang ada di samping ranjang sehun, saat aku ingin melangkah tiba - tiba ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan ku, sontak aku mengurungkan niat ku untuk melanjutkan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang

" kau tidur dimana? ", tanya nya dengan wajah ragu

" tentu saja di sofa ", jawab ku yakin, dia terlihat ingin berbicara namun agak ragu, terlihat dari kerutan di kening nya

" tidurlah dengan ku ", sekarang aku yang menggernyitkan kening ku bingung, tidur? dengan oh sehun?

aku menatap sofa lagi, sepertinya sofa itu sempit, aku menatap sehun, lalu sofa, lalu sehun, lalu sofa, lalu..

" baiklah ", aku melepas sepatu ku lalu menaiki ranjang sehun, aku berfikir, apa ini tidak jatuh? namun saat aku naik tidak ada perubahan apapun, berdecit pun tidak, apakah tubuh ku seringan itu eoh?-_-

karna ukuran ranjang ini sedang, alhasil aku sedikit berdempet dengan sehun, aku dan sehun memutuskan untuk sama-sama tertidur dengan posisi miring, agar lebih nyaman. sehun mengarah padaku dan aku sebaliknya, mengarah pada nya. kami berhadapan, diatas ranjang! astagaa,

ada apa ini? jantung ku berdetak tidak normal, wajah ku memanas dan rasanya seperti…ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari perut ku, oke, ini seperti sebuah ungkapan yang ada dalam drama atau sebuah cerita pasaran, namun, yeaah aku merasakn nya! sial, oh sehuuuun apa yang kau lakukan pada ku,

aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku lebih dulu, daripada harus menatap nya, lebih baik aku tidur. ughh aku belum bisa tiduur, setelah kurang lebih lima menit aku menutup mata, tiba-tiba ada yang mengusap rambut ku, dimenit berikutnya usapan itu terhenti, aku membuka mata.. oh oh oh, dia—sehun tengah meletakkan tangan nya di kepala ku, dia mengusapi ku? bolehkan aku pingsan sekarang? dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya mengiringi dunia mimpi, dengan senyuman dan ucapan,

" selamat tidur ", pada sehun sebelum aku menutup mata ku. jantung, aku mohon, jangan sampai sehun mendengar detakan nya.

. . . . .

. . . . .

normal pov

.

cicitan burung – burung kecil sudah terdengar, matahari sudah nampak di permukaan lagi, hembusan angin dingin tapi terkesan menyejukkan sudah memenuhi kota seperti biasa nya, jalanan di kota seoul sudah mulai dipenuhi beberapa kendaraan yang tengah asik berlalu lalang. itu tanda nya, mari kita mulai hari baru ini.

luhan mengerjabkan matanya imut ketika mendapati suatu sinar terang yang berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mata nya, menyilaukan. ia mengusap kasar matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidur nya, tapi tunggu!, luhan susah bergerak ughh ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa pinggulnya, luhan menoleh kearah pinggung nya dan oh oh oh..

disana ada tangan,

tangan putih pucat,

luhan menoleh dan oh astaga kalian pasti tau siapa pemilik tangan putih pucat itu, oh sehun. yap, siapa lagi yang punya kulit mulus putih pucat seperti dia. posisi luhan membelakangi sehun, sehun memeluk nya dari belakang, terkesan seperti memeluk guling karna kaki sehun juga mengikat kaki luhan, apakah luhan sama kecil nya dengan guling? luhan mendengus, dia tidak bisa bangkit kalau sehun belum bangun, tubuh nya benar – benar terkunci ditubuh sehun.

luhan menatap jendela yang sudah terbuka, eh tunggu! jendela sudah terbuka? sedangkan dia baru bangun tidur, berarti…sebelum luhan bangun ada yang sudah masuk ke kamar ini, luhan menoleh kearah nakas, dan disana sudah ada botol obat dan segelas air putih serta satu carik kertas, obat nya mirip dengan obat yang kemarin dokter lee berikan. secarik kertas itu bertuliskan: 'jangan lupa temui dokter lee sebelum kalian pulang^^'. oh yaampun, apakah ada suster yang masuk kesini? dengan posisi luhan dan sehun yang begini?—berpelukan, astagaa!

luhan membalikkan badan nya secara perlahan kearah sehun, dia kini berhadapan dengan sehun yang masih terpejam. luhan pun menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang sehun dan menggerak – gerakkan kepalanya—seperti menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. dia malu. huuh apa kata orang jika melihat nya dan sehun tidur seranjang sambil berpelukan, sial!

orang lain yang berada dalam ranjang yang sama pun merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang bergerak di dada nya, dan juga ada rambut berwarna caramel yang bermain-main di wajah nya, ( ingat? luhan masih mengikat poni nya seperti air mancur keatas), ugghh menganggu tidur ku saja—batin sehun

sehun membuka matanya, menatap si pelaku kejahatan-mengganggu-tidur-sehun, sehun bergumam.

" hyung? ", yang merasa terpanggilpun mendongak kearah si pemanggil,

" kau sedang apa eoh? aku terganggu hyung ", lanjut sehun sambil mengusap matanya perlahan, luhan bangkit dari tidur nya, dia mendudukan diri nya di samping sehun

" maaf. tadi..ehmm, ada yang melihat kita tidur sambil….berpelukan ", ucap luhan malu

sehun, walaupun punggung nya masih agak sakit dan pegal, ia berusaha duduk juga, dibantu luhan tentunya. " lalu? "

" entahlah, aku malu saja ", luhan menunduk

sehun menggaruk kepala nya bingung, " oh ayolah hyung, tidak usah difikirkan, lagipula kita sama-sama pria, dan kita tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam bukan?",

entahlah, luhan merasa ada yang bergetar di dada nya ketika sehun berbicara seperti itu. luhan berusaha tertawa, walaupun agak canggung, " oh yeah, hmm ayo siap-siap. kita akan pulang hari ini. oh ya, aku akan ke ruangan dokter lee sebentar, kau tunggu disini oke? "

luhan turun dari ranjang, memakai sepatunya, melepaskan ikatan di poni nya, menyisir nya sedikit dan setelah tersenyum kearah sehun, ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

sehun merasa ada yang aneh, saat ia berbicara seperti barusan, rasanya hawa suasana ruangan ini menjadi hampa, apakah dia salah bicara?

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

pukul delapan, sehun dan luhan sudah berada dirumah sehun—tepat nya sekarang mereka sudah berada dikamar sehun. seelah dokter lee memberitahukan apa saja yang harus sehun makan untuk kesembuhan nya, dan memberikan kepada luhan beberapa obat pereda nyeri, luhan meminta pamit untuk membawa sehun pulang. mereka pulang menggunakan taxi, kyungsoo dan kai tidak mungkin menjemput mereka, sekolah mulai pukul setengah delapan, jika kyungsoo dan kai nekat menjemput sehun, bisa – bisa mereka yang akan terlambat sekolah. kris? oh, ya anak itu punya supir pribadi yang sangat akrab dengan luhan, tapi luhan tidak mau merepotkan kris terus menerus. jadi dia memilih naik taxi saja.

setelah luhan membuatkan sehun makanan untuk mengisi tenaga nya, luhan duduk di sisi ranjang sehun, dengan sehun yang duduk menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran ranjang.

" kau pulang dulu saja hyung ", suruh sehun, bukan bermaksud mengusir

" apa kau baik - baik saja jika aku tinggal sendirian? ", tanya luhan khawatir, bisa sajakan saat luhan pergi tiba - tiba sehun kenapa kenapa

" iya, aku bukan anak kecil umur lima tahun yang akan melakukan hal ceroboh hyung ", ucap sehun sambil memutar mata malas

luhan terkekeh, " aku tidak bilang kalau kau anak kecil sehun-ah, baiklah, aku pamit dulu ya. sampai jumpa ", luhan tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh

sehun memposisikan dirinya duduk di sisi ranjang lalu memanggil luhan, ada satu kata yang seharusnya ia katakan. " hyung! ", panggilnya,

luhan yang baru saja memutar kenop pintu kamar sehun pun menoleh, " ya? "

sehun tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut, dan itu sangat tampan. " terimakasih hyung, kau telah menjaga ku ", ohhh mode off sehun sedang berjalan sekarang

luhan merasakan detakan itu lagi, " oh, yeah sama-sama sehun-ah. aku juga berterimakasih karna kau sudah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu ", mereka sama-sama diam,

" emm baiklah, aku pamit, nanti siang aku akan mengecek mu lagi oke? ", dan luhan pun hilang dibalik pintu. sehun memegang dada nya yang berdetak tak karuan, oh kenapa lagi dengan jantung ini? kenapa berdetak teruss—gumam sehun.

. . . . .

. . . . .

siang nya luhan dengan panik berlari dari arah rumah nya menyebrang kerumah sehun, beberapa menit yang lalu sehun menelfon nya, ia bilang suhu tubuh nya tiba – tiba naik dan punggung nya terasa perih lagi. saat luhan sampai kerumah sehun, ia langsung berlari kekamar sehun dan oh benar saja, sehun sedang mengumpat dibalik selimut, luhan membuka selimut sehun dan dilihat nya tubuh sehun—baju, celana dan kulitnya—sudah penuh dengan keringat. luhan mendudukan diri disamping sehun, memegang kening sehun,

" yaampun, panas sekali, tubuh mu basah kuyub, aku akan membantu mu berganti pakaian oke? ", luhan berjalan kearah lemari baju sehun, mengambil satu baju lengan panjang dengan celana seukuran lutut, mengambil juga pakaian dalam sehun. biar bagaimana pun, semua yang ditubuh sehun itu sudah basah dan harus diganti.

setelah menghapus semua peluh dari tubuh sehun, luhan membantu sehun duduk dan perlahan melepaskan baju sehun, luhaaaan jaga iman mu, kau kuat oke? bukan kah sehun bilang kalian ini sama – sama pria, jangan malu, oke? tenang kan dirimu—itu mantra yang luhan ucapkan dalam batin nya.

saat sedang fokus nya mengganti pakaian sehun, tiba-tiba ada suara berat nan menggoda yang masuk di indra pendengaran dua orang yang ada di kamar itu,

" wah wah…kau tidak pernah melakukan itu pada ku saat aku sakit, hyung. cih pilih kasih sekali ", sontak sehun dan luhan menoleh kearah pintu yang disana sudah ada pria lain yang memakai seragam sekolah.

" diam kau kkamjong ", omel sehun pada kai—kkamjong itu katanya nama panggilan sayang dari sehun untuk kai—

" yah, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat yah ", luhan langsung melemparkan baju penuh keringat milik sehun yang masih ia pegang, kai dengan lihai nya menghindar dari baju bau keringat sehun itu

ia menghampiri sehun dan luhan yang ada di ranjang, menarik kursi yang ada didepan meja belajar sehun dan duduk diatas nya. kali ini luhan sedang memakaikan sehun baju panjang nya, melihat sehun yang belum berganti celana, kai memainkan ekspresi wajah nya jahil

" hyung, apa kau akan mengganti celana nya juga hmm? ", goda kai pada kakak nya sendiri, luhan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, mengerti dengan keadaan yang sudah darurat, buru – buru kai menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal itu,

" aku hanya bercanda hyung ", dia tersenyum bodoh

" jadi, kau mau apa kemari? dan mana kyungsoo hyung? ", tanya sehun kini, melihat luhan yang sudah memerah entah karna marah atau malu, sebaiknya sehun membuat kai menyelesaikan urusan nya dulu.

kai menunjuk jam diatas nakas yang ada dikamar sehun, " ini sudah lewat dari jam sekolah, tentu saja aku sudah pulang ", ia mengambil ponsel nya, membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

" soal kyungsoo hyung, dia sedang belanja di supermarket depan sekolah, dia bilang persediaan makanan disini sudah habis. dia menyuruh ku kemari untuk melihat keadaan mu sebentar, karna sejak pagi tadi luhan hyung belum memberikan informasi tentang mu", lanjut kai

luhan memukul kening nya sendiri, " oh ya aku lupa, maaf ", ucapnya

" ya ya ya, sudah, aku hanya ingin bilang begitu. karna kyungsoo hyung sudah menyuruh ku menjemputnya, aku pergi sekarang. ", kai bangkit dari duduk nya, tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu lagi

sehun memandang pintu itu malas, " darimana dia masuk, apa kau lupa mengunci pagar? "

" kurasa begitu ", luhan kembali mengusap peluh yang turun di pelipis sehun,

belum satu menit kai keluar, anak itu kembali membuka pintu dengan hanya kepala yang timbul dibalik pintu, membuat luhan dan sehun kaget bukan main.

" maaf mengagetkan, oh aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan mengunci semua pintu jika kalian mau melanjutkan yang barusan, ingat kan kalau celana sehun belum kau ganti hyung ", goda kai lalu hilang lagi dibalik pintu, sehun melemparkan bantal nya kearah pintu dengan kesal. wajah luhan memerah.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

kai tepat berhenti di depan kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan supermarket dekat sekolah mereka, kai mematikan mesin motor nya, dia memilih menggunakan motor saja, biar cepat pikirnya.

" kenapa kau terlambat? ", kyungsoo langsung bertanya dengan wajah muram nya, terlihat sekali kalau kyungsoo sudah bosan menunggu.

kai tersenyum melihat kekasih nya yang sedang cemberut, " saat mengecek sehun barusan, aku melihat luhan hyung dan sehun berkeringat… "

kyungsoo langsung memotong omongan kai. alasan sekali membawa-bawa nama adikku, bilang saja kau malas bolak-balik kemari—batin kyungsoo mendumel. " lalu, memang nya kenapa? "

" …diatas ranjang ", lanjut kai saat kyungsoo bertanya,

" APA?! ", mata kyungsoo membulat semakin bulat/?

" yak, kyungsoo hyung, dengarkan aku duluuuu, hei jangan berlari ", kai turun dari motor nya, heyyy kai sudah membawa motor, buat apa kyungsoo berlari pulang hanya untuk buru – buru kerumah, dan heyy kyungsoo hyuung, belanjaan mu tertinggal!

" SEHUN ITU MASIH KECIL, KAIIII ", teriak kyungsoo dari kejauhan sana. mempunyai kekasih yang terlalu sayang dengan adik nya memang begini resiko nya, kai langsung mengambil belanjaan yang tadi kyungsoo jatuhkan dan menaru nya distang motor, menyalakan motor dan mengejar kyungsoo.

lagipula kai, siapa yang menyuruh mu bilang kalau mereka berkeringat diatas ranjang? orang-orang pasti akan berfikir yang iya iya, dasar kkamjong.

. . . .

. . . .

tbc

. . . .

. . . .

a/n : yang nebak ini nc siapa hayo? wkwk aku ngga mungkin bikin ini jadi berubah aliran kkkk jangan kecewa oke? d_d

diatas itu udah aku bikin tentang luhan yang mulai suka sama sehun, tapi sehun nya yang masih anggep kalo dirinya masih straight. sehun masih ragu untuk bilang kalo dia udah ngga straight/?. sakit punggung kok jadi demam? nah, namanya juga fanfiction wkwk ya udah dibikin nyambung aja lah.

banyak yang bilang suruh perpanjang cerita. nah jadi gini, kalo cerita diperpanjang, aku takut nya alur nya malah kecepetan, terus kalo satu chapter ber-words-words aku nya malah bingung, nanti malah menimbukan efek writer block haha jadi udahlah maklumi kalo satu chap paling cuma 2,5k word, oke? d_d

tapi chap ini kayak nya agak panjang hahah 4,1k loohh, panjang ngga sih? kkk

chapter depan bakal diselipin chanbaek yaaa.

review aku bales di pm, dan thanks to :

sstyle313, HYUNRA, Sanshaini Hikari, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, kim bo mi, byunperverthun, say . you, Oh XiXian, Shiftastic, kimyori95, younlaycious88, lolamoet, luludeer2009, FriederichOfficial, PandaYehet88, ferina . refina, xiaoluhan, byunbaekkie, anon, cabybaek, prince yehet, kaihunhan, guest, RZSL 261220, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, nadera.

chapter depan :

" itu nama nya jatuh cinta "

" aku itu masih suka wanita "

" jangan munafik, oh sehun "

" sepertinya aku menyukai mu "

" jangan bohong "

ohya, jangan lupa baca cerita aku yang my brother not my beloved.

sekian kata aku ucapkan terimakasih, dan don't foget to review,

with love,

roong.

Fyi, roong mau hiatus buat beberapa pecan, don't miss me :p


	8. Chapter 8 : maybe, now, i like him

Roong

Present

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari ini sudah hari ke tiga sehun masuk sekolah, terimakasih untuk luhan yang selalu ada saat sehun sakit. bayangkan saja, sehun yang cuek, dinngin dan menyebalkan entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sehun yang manja dan sangat menjadi ketergantungan dengan kehadiran luhan.

kyungsoo bahkan pernah memarahi sehun saat sehun baru beberapa jam ditinggali oleh luhan, sehun bilang dia ingin luhan menemani nya sampai ia tertidur. dan di saat yang bersamaan, luhan juga mengomeli sehun, tugas sekolah luhan menumpuk dan sehun masih saja manja dengan nya. oh. my. god.

" sehun, bisakah dewasa sedikit? kemana dirimu yang sangat terlihat keren dengan sifat dingin mu, kenapa kau jadi manja begini, eoh?! ", itu adalah bentakan luhan yang pertama kali saat sehun sakit, memang sih luhan sudah sering membentak sehun, tapi kan itu saat sehun sedang sehat.

dan gilanya lagi, mata sehun langsung berkaca setelah mendengar itu. oh apakah sehun seperti punya masalah dengan ego nya? alter ego, mungkin?

tidak. sehun bukan orang berkepribadian ganda kan? eh—

pernah juga sehun sangat ingin memegang—mengelus—rambut caramel luhan. ini malah menjadi semakin aneh, rite?

" ayolah hyung~ ", bahkan sehun sampai merengek

saat itu luhan melindungi rambut nya dengan helm untuk bersepeda milik sehun sendiri, luhan takut bahwa sehun sedang mengerjai nya, bukan nya mengelus nanti siapa tahu saja sehun malah menjambak rambut indah luhan bukan?

" tidak oh sehun, rambut ku ini butuh perawatan berjam-jam dikamar mandi "

" kau bisa ke salon, hyung. dan ayolah aku hanya ingin mengelus nya hyung~ "

" sekali tidak tetap tidak! "

" ayolahh~ "

" hyung sudahlah berikan saja, lagipula siapa yang membuat sehun sakit dan menjadi manja seperti ini, huh? kau kan? yasudah ikuti saja kemauan nya ", dan sial nya kai malah membela sehun ketimbang luhan.

dan pada akhirnya disinilah luhan, tiduran disamping sehun dengan sehun yang tidur menyamping menghadap luhan. satu tangan dia pakai untuk menopang kepala nya dan yang satunya ia pakai untuk mengelus rambut luhan. seperti pasangan yang sedang berbagi kasih.

" kalian serasi sekali ", puji kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan kai, kai memeluk nya dari belakang. luhan langsung merona—ingat kan kalau luhan seperti nya sudah memiliki perasaan khusus untuk sehun?—lain hal nya dengan sehun yang masih asik dengan rambut luhan.

siang ini luhan dan kyungsoo sedang makan di kantin sekolah, tidak ada kai, kai sedang berada diruang club tari—latihan. katanya sebentar lagi ia akan ikut lomba menari disalah satu sekolah, dance competition antar sekolah memang sudah sangat sering diikuti oleh club tari dari sekolah mereka.

" bagaimana keadaan sehun? ", tanya luhan sambil menyuap potongan kimbap nya

kyungsoo yang tengah asik memakan kue manis di hadapan nya pun menatap luhan dengan mata bulat nya yang lucu itu, " baik, kau belum bertemu dengan nya hari ini? "

luhan menggeleng, " belum, melihat ujung rambutnya pun belum "

" oh tenang lah dia akan da—eh itu dia ", kyungsoo langsung tersenyum kearah belakang luhan, luhan pun menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, sehun dengan kacamata baca—sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kacamata bulat yang konyol itu lagi—dengan rambut putih yang baru saja di cat menjadi warna hitam sedang berjalan menghampiri dua pria manis tersebut

sehun duduk disamping luhan, " hai "

" halo sehunie ", balas kyungsoo

" hyung, kai bilang dia menunggu mu di taman belakang, dia baru saja selesai latihan dan ponsel nya mati jadi dia menyuruhku memberitahukan nya pada mu ", lapor sehun

" benarkah? sedang apa dia disana, kenapa tidak kesini saja? ", tanya kyungsoo pada sehun dengan wajah bingung nya

" entahlah, mungkin karna letak ruang club tari dan taman belakang lebih dekat jadi dia memilih untuk kesana "

" ishh menyebalkan sekali, masa aku yang harus menghampiri nya iishh, yasudah kau temani luhan hyung ya, luhan hyung aku ke kai dulu ya. bye ", luhan terkikik saat melihat kyungsoo berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah dengan gumaman dan umpatan yang di berikan untuk kai.

walaupun kyungsoo sangat kesal pada kai, tapi tetap saja dia mau menghampiri kai-nya itu. dasar.

setelah kyungsoo tak terlihat di mata rusa luhan, luhan langsung menatap sehun yang tengah bermain ponsel disamping nya,

" hey, kau mengganti warna rambut mu? ", tanya nya

sehun menoleh, " iya "

" sekalian saja melepas kacamata mu, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan "

" sudah ku bilang, 'kan? aku takkan mengubah penampilan ku. tidak untuk sekarang "

luhan berpout, " ish, padahal kau lebih tampan dengan mode off mu "

luhan pun melanjutkan makan nya.

" hey bukankah itu oh sehun? "

" iya benar "

" kenapa dia bisa bersama luhan sunbae? "

" iya, kenapa anak itu bisa bersama luhan sunbae? "

" hey itukan pertanyaan ku barusan, dobi! "

" ish jangan menjitakku, pendek! "

luhan melihat ke sekeliling nya, dia sudah biasa dijadikan bahan obrolan oleh orang – orang, apalagi oleh dua orang paling berisik di sekolah ini, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, park chanyeol dan juga byun baekhyun. chanyeol anak kelas 10-b yang paling tinggi dikelas, sahabat kris di club basket dan luhan mengenal baik anak itu. yang satu nya adalah baekhyun, anak pecinta semua jenis olahan strawberry di kantin, adik kelas kyungsoo dan luhan di club vocal, anak kelas 10-a, teman sekelas sehun.

"kalau kalian mau bergabung kemari saja ", tawar luhan dengan senyuman,

baekhyun dan chanyeol yang tadinya sedang saling menjitak dengan keadaan berdiri sambil sebelah tangan memegang nampan makan siang pun berhenti dari kegiatan ayo-kita-menjitak nya, baekhyun memandang luhan

" bolehkah sunbae? "

luhan mengangguk,

" apa kami tidak mengganggu kalian yang sedang pacaran? ", kini chanyeol yang bertanya, menyebabkan injakan telak di kaki sebelah kiri chanyeol akibat ulah baekhyun.

baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan, 'pertanyaan yang tidak sopan bodoh', karna baekhyun sendiri tahu kalau luhan dan sehun belum resmi pacaran.

luhan membulatkan mulutnya, " a-apa? tentu tidak, lagipula kami hanya teman, betulkan oh sehun? "

dan sehun yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk

dengan senyuman ( yang teramat riang ) dari baekhyun, akhirnya pasangan heboh baek-yeol pun duduk satu meja dengan luhan dan sehun. mereka duduk berdampingan juga.

" sunbae, aku tidak menyangka kalau sehun akan menjadi dekat begini dengan mu ", ungkap chanyeol pada luhan, luhan tersenyum saat sekilas ia melirik sehun yang sedang memasang tampang jutek nya

" kenapa begitu? sehun anak yang baik ", ucap luhan sungguh-sungguh

" di kelas ia sangat pendiam sunbae ", cicit baekhyun dengan pandangan horror nya, sehun itu lumayan terkenal karna kejeniusan otak nya, jangan salah jika baekhyun agak sedikit.. takut mungkin, pada sehun.

luhan tersenyum ramah, " dia akan sangat manja jika kau mulai mengenal sifat asli nya, dan jangan panggil aku sunbae terus, kita sudah hampir satu tahun saling mengenal "

baekhyun mengangguk, " baiklah luhan hyung "

mereka pun terbawa suasana hingga bel berbunyi menandakan jikalau jam istirahat sudah usai, baekhyun dan chanyeol sangat asik, mereka mampu mencairkan suasana yang awalnya canggung menjadi suasana yang sangat nyaman. bahkan sesekali, sehun sempat tersenyum karna ulah konyol pasangan baek-yeol itu. luhan saja sampai tertawa terpingkal saat chanyeol menirukan cara marah guru sains ( biologi, fisika, kimia ) mereka, zhang ssaem, saat sedang marah. asalkan kalian tahu, zhang ssaem sangat lucu ketika ia marah, wajah nya yang terkesan polos itu langsung memerah seperti udang rebus dan langsung marah dengan wajah konyol nya. huuh tapi tidak akan ada yang berani membuatnya marah sampai lebih dari 5 menit, karna zhang ssaem pasti akan langsung melaporkan tindakan jahil murid nya itu kepada kepala sekolah yang terkesan malaikat namun aslinya sangat kejam, suho sajangnim.

kenapa suho sajangnim sangat marah jika ada yang mengganggu zhang ssaem? walaupun itu murid nya sendiri? jangan tanyakan tentang zhang ssaem dan suho sajangnim. itu urusan mereka, oke?

" kau sangat hebat ya bisa dekat dengan luhan hyung ", oceh baekhyun saat mereka sudah ada dikelas, entah kebetulan atau memang sudah jodoh, baekhyun ternyata duduk didepan meja sehun.

" memang nya kenapa? ", tanya sehun malas, sebenarnya ia ingin tidak menyahuti si anak pecinta eyeliner ini, tapi terkesan tidak sopan dan sombong bukan?

" luhan hyung itu memang ramah, tapi untuk dekat dengan orang lain, itu sangat susah, dia tipe orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain dan kau beruntung, dia bisa nyaman dengan mu "

" begitukah? "

baekhyun mengangguk, " aku saja yang sudah mengikuti club vocal selama 6 bulan baru bisa mengobrol sedekat itu dengan luhan hyung barusan, kau percaya tidak? "

sehun tidak merespon karna tepat sekali fei ssaem masuk, dan pelajaran tentang sejarah kebudayaan china dimulai.

' luhan hyung itu memang ramah, tapi untuk dekat dengan orang lain, itu sangat susah, dia tipe orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain dan kau beruntung, dia bisa nyaman dengan mu '

perkataan baekhyun yang satu itu masih terputar seperti sebuah lagu di mp3 kepala sehun.

nyaman? denganku? apa mungkin?

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

" hari ini kita jalan – jalan ya ", pinta luhan pada sehun, sehun yang tengah berjalan disamping nya pun menggidikkan bahu nya, pertanda bahwa ia setuju – setuju saja

seperti biasa, hari ini mereka pulang berdua lagi, entah kemana dua pasangan sok imut itu pergi ( kaisoo ), yang jelas, saat luhan hendak mengajak kyungsoo pulang bersama, anak itu sudah langsung lari terbirit menghampiri kai yang sudah berdiri di depan pinntu kelas mereka. alhasil, ia mengajak sehun untuk pulang bersama lagi.

" kau mau kemana hyung? ", tanya sehun yang masih mengikuti luhan di belakang, luhan berjalan kearah sebuah taman yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka, disana masih banyak anak tingkat kanak-kanak yang sedang bermain

" ayo kemari, aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan seseorang "

sehun menghampiri luhan yang tengah berjongkok di depan ayunan dengan seorang bocah mungil.. dan oh mereka mirip. anak itu mempunyai tubuh setinggi..mungkin setinggi paha luhan, dengan rambut jamur caramel nya dan pipi nya yang sangat gembul.

" sehunie, ini teman ku, nama nya ziyu ", ucap luhan saat sudah tahu kalau sehun ada di belakang nya, sehun ikut bejongkok

" kau berteman dengan.. anak kecil? kau bukan pedopil atau sejenis nya kan hyung? "

luhan menjitak sehun pelan, " bukan bodoh, aku kenal dengan nya karna aku sering main di taman ini "

sehun ber-oh-ria.

" lulu hyung, apakah dia kekasih mu? ", tanya ziyu sambil memandang sehun dengan sedikit.. tidak bersahabat.

luhan mengusak rambut ziyu, " dia teman sekolah hyung, kau juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan sehun hyung, oke? "

ziyu mengangguk paham, lalu memandang sehun dengan tajam, walaupun malah terkesan terlihat lucu.

" sehun hyung! kau harus menjaga lulu hyung ku di sekolah ya. jangan sampai dia dibully seperti yang di tv-tv itu ", perintah ziyu, sehun mengangkat alis nya tidak suka, memang nya dia apa? pengasuh luhan?

" kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, anak kecil ", ucap sehun sedikit menegaskan kalimat nya, ziyu mendengus, lalu memeluk 'lulu hyung' nya

" lulu hyung, dia mengatai ku ", rengek nya manja, sehun juga mendengus sebal, masih ada saja anak semenyebalkan ini di dunia—pikirnya,

luhan mengelus punggung kecil ziyu, " sudahlah, ayo kita main ", luhan melepaskan pelukan nya dari ziyu lalu membawa ziyu kearah perosotan untuk anak – anak yang berwarna hijau di samping ayunan, sehun yang merasa diacuhkan pun memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang samping taman, dia melepas satu kancing baju bagian atas yang memang sengaja ia kancingi, melapas kacamata dan mengusak rambut nya hingga terlihat lebih berantakan, terlihatlah mode tampan ( off ) sehun sekarang.

sehun memperhatikan luhan dengan seksama, memperhatikan bagaimana anak yang lebih tua itu terlihat seperti satu dari banyak nya anak – anak yang main dengan riang nya di taman ini. dia sekarang tengah mengejar ziyu dan beberapa teman kecil ziyu yang lain nya, lalu melemparkan bola kearah anak kecil lain, terlihat sangat kekanakan memang, tapi sehun menyukai nya.. eh—tunggu, menyukai nya?

sehun, kau masih suka wanita!

sehun menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali. lagi – lagi mata sehun menatap luhan yang sedang bermain di jungkat jungkit dengan ziyu, luhan yang terlalu berat membuat ziyu berada di bagian atas jungkat jungkit tidak bisa kembali keasal nya, sehun tersenyum melihat itu. karna cuaca yang lumayan memanas, luhan mengeluarkan sedikit keringat.

anak yang lebih tua itu menghampiri sehun,

" kau suka anak – anak? ", tanya sehun setelah luhan kembali menormalkan nafas nya, luhan mengangguk,

luhan mengacak rambutnya dan menaikkan poni nya kebelakang, terlihatlah dahi luhan yang mulus itu, baju seragam luhan di beberapa bagian terlihat sedikit yah—transparan, dengan keringat luhan yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga leher, lalu masuk ke seragam dan turun—sehun! fokus, fokus!

" ugh, hyung, ayo kita pulang ", ajak sehun

luhan mengangguk, " ayo, lagipula aku sudah lelah bermain dengan mereka, padahal baru sebentar ", luhan beranjak bangun, dia berjalan menghampiri ziyu yang tengah bermain pasir,

" ziyu, lulu hyung pamit sekarang ya, sehun hyung sudah ingin pulang ", ucap luhan sambil tersenyum lembut

ziyu memandang sehun lagi, " mengganggu saja sih, tapi baiklah, lulu hyung jangan lupa istirahat dan makan yang cukup ya "

luhan mengangguk, secara spontan, ziyu bangkit dari duduk nya dan mengecup bibir luhan yang tengah berjongkok di depan nya

" ziyu sayangggg lulu hyung "

" lulu hyung juga sayang ziyu "

sehun dan luhan berjalan berdampingan keluar daerah taman, sehun belum mengubah penampilan nya, toh mereka ingin pulang, jadi untuk apa sehun menjadi cupu.

" sebenarnya ziyu itu siapa? ", tanya sehun memecah keheningan,

luhan menoleh menatap sehun, " bukan nya sudah kubilang karna aku sering bermain ditaman makanya aku jadi sedekat itu dengan ziyu "

" tapi kau sangat akrab, kelihat seperti dia adik mu "

" hehe memang iya, dia anak dari mama ku "

" benarkah? "

" ya, aku dan jongin juga anak mama ku, namun baba dan mama berpisah saat aku duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama ku, saat itu ziyu masih berumur setahun, jadi hak asuh jatuh pada mama. sedangkan baba mendapatkan aku dan kai, aku pindah kemari karna mendapatkan beasiswa bersama kris, saat aku kembali ke china, kai minta ikut dengan ku dan tinggal di korea. akhirnya aku kris dan kai memutuskan tinggal menetap kemari ", luhan berhenti, ia menatap sehun yang sedari tadi diam, melihat apakah sehun mendengarkan cerita nya atau tidak..

" masih mau kulanjutkan? ", tanya luhan

" tidak—tidak usah jika membuat mu tidak nyaman ", balas sehun dengan wajah panik nya, dia terkesan tidak sopan jika mendengarkan rahasia orang

" aku justru merasa nyaman ", balas luhan sambil tersenyum,

' luhan hyung itu memang ramah, tapi untuk dekat dengan orang lain, itu sangat susah, dia tipe orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain dan kau beruntung, dia bisa nyaman dengan mu '

ucapan baekhyun terdengar lagi, luhan benar – benar nyaman dengan sehun.

luhan melanjutkan ceritanya, " jangan heran jika kau melihat ku dan kai yang mempunyai orientasi seks yang berbeda, karna aku dan kai mempunyai appa dan baba "

sehun membulatkan matanya, sehun tidak kaget jika luhan membahas tentang orientasi seks nya itu, karna kakak nya—kyungsoo—pun mempunyai orientasi seks yang berbeda, di korea memang masih jarang ada orang yang menyukai sesama jenis, jadi mereka bisa di jadikan bahan cacian untuk orang – orang yang menentang hubungan sesama jenis, namun sepertinya kyungsoo dan kai biasa – biasa saja, mereka menikmati masa pacaran mereka dengan mudah untuk sejauh ini.

" kau mempunyai appa dan baba? ", tanya sehun penasaran

luhan mengangguk, " iya, baba ku baru menjalin hubungan dengan appa kurang lebih dua tahun ini, mereka tinggal di china sekarang. mama ku juga sudah menemukan pendamping nya yang baru, dan mereka tinggal di korea sekarang, maka dari itu aku bisa bertemu ziyu terus-terusan "

sehun mengangguk mengerti, " kenapa kau mau menceritakan semua ini padaku hyung? bukan kah itu rahasia keluarga mu? "

luhan menggeleng, " aku juga tidak tahu, rasa nya aku ingin sekali bercerita ini pada mu "

sehun melihat senyum indah luhan lagi, dia senang jika luhan nyaman akan keberadaan nya.

" sehun, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu? ", tanya luhan

sehun bingung dengan pertanyaan luhan, " apa? "

" entahlah, seperti nya sedari tadi aku mendengar ada suara jepretan kamera ", luhan bergidik

sehun menoleh ke sekeliling, " tidak ada apa-apa hyung, ayo kita pulang "

mereka pun melangkah pulang dengan lebih banyak obrolah santai antara kedua nya.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

" itu nama nya jatuh cinta ", ucap pria mungil yang sedang tertidur dipaha adik kesayang nya, sang adik yang tengah duduk di sofa itu pun memandang kakak nya dengan tatapan bingung,

" tapi, aku itu masih suka wanita hyung ",

" jangan munafik oh sehun, kau berdetak saat dia di dekat mu, kau memikirkan tindakan pervert saat melihat nya yang sedang berkeringat, kau juga bilang padaku kalau kau nyaman dengan keberadaan nya dan luhan pun demikian, itu tanda nya kalian saling jatuh cinta ", kyungsoo—sang kakak, tetap pada pendirian nya

" benarkah? aku merasa— "

" jangan bodohi dirimu sendiri, bodoh. aku juga merasakan hal itu saat mulai jatuh hati pada kai "

" kita berbeda hyung, posisi mu kan sebagai uke nya. sedangkan disini posisi ku sebagai seorang seme "

kyungsoo mencibir, " ck, posisi seme atau uke, jika nama nya jatuh cinta, pasti mereka selalu seperti itu dan tunggu—kau mengakui jika kau seme? berarti—"

uppss sehun keceplosan!

" ti—tidak hyung, jangan salah paham, aku—aku tidak "

" huahahaha ternyata kau gay juga, ckck sudah ku duga dari awal ", kyungsoo jatuh dari sofa ke lantai gara – gara terlalu terpingkal dengan asumsi nya sendiri, sehun mendengus dan pergi ke kamar nya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa memegangi perut.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

sehun si mode on masuk kearea sekolah dengan tenang, memasukkan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku celana masing – masing, merasakan indahnya suasana pagi yang sejuk dan damai—namun tidak damai ketika mendengar teriakan dari seseorang

" oh sehuuuunnn ", sehun memutar bola mata malas, alien ini datang lagi—runtuk nya

sehun memberikan tatapan 'kenapa' pada orang yang berteriak barusan

" ayo ke madding sekolah, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan ", baekhyun—yang disebut sehun sebagai alien—menarik nya secara tidak sopan dan membawa nya ke sekitar madding sekolah yang—oh hell, banyak sekali orang disini

" permisiiiii sehun mau lewatt ", baekhyun berbicara nyaring, membuat beberapa orang menyingkir dan memberikan jalan pada sehun

" aku tidak menyangka jika sehun oppa bisa sekeren itu ", ucap minah, salah satu siswi kelas 10-c sambil menatap sehun

" adik kelas kita sangat tampan. kalau begitu, dia akan menjadi incaran ku mulai hari ini ", kali ini dasom, siswi kelas 11-b yang berbicara

" enak saja, dia akan menjadi kekasih ku ", ucap hyuna, siswi kelas 11-a

sehun berusaha tidak mendengarkan semua ocehan itu, dia lebih memilih melihat isi madding dan what-the—apa apaan ini. foto nya dan luhan yang sedang berada ditaman dan sedang berjalan pulang ada di madding!

sehun sedang mode off!

penyamaran nya terbongkar.

" aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau menyamar ", bisik baekhyun pada sehun, sehun menoleh dan langsung mencabut kurang lebih ada hampir lima belas foto di madding.

sehun hendak pergi dari sana sebelum—

" sehunie, nanti pulang bersama noona ya "

" tidak, sehunie harus bersama ku "

" aku! "

" tidak, dia harus dengan ku! "

" sehunie, pulang saja dengan ku, tidak dengan luhan "

" ayo sehunie "

sehunie sehunie sehunie dan bla bla bla

—mereka menyerang sehun.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

" kira – kira siapa ya yang memotret kita? ", tanya luhan pada sehun yang sekarang tengah memakan bekal yang diberikan luhan, asal kalian tau saja, sehun sama sekali tidak berani masuk ke kelas setelah kejadian dia yang hampir saja menjadi santapan para teman dan kakak kelas nya yang terlampaui agresif barusan,

sehun meminta luhan membawakan bekal nya yang tadi pagi dibuatkan oleh kyungsoo keatap gedung sekolah, tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi—fikir nya

" aku heran, kenapa hanya aku yang di jadikan 'santapan' mereka, kenapa kau tidak, dan dilihat dari ekspresi mu, pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa kan pada mu? ", tuding sehun pada luhan menggunakan sendok makan nya

luhan terkekeh, " tentu tidak, barusan saat di koridor, bahkan ada yang berterimakasih padaku karna bisa membuat mu tidak se-cupu itu di kamera, untung saja kemarin aku tidak mengubah penampilanku menjadi mode off, jika iya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka akan membully ku nantinya "

sehun terkekeh saat melihat luhan bergidik, disekolah ini mamang masih sangat sering terjadi pembullyan antar murid, sekolah hanya memberikan sanksi skors untuk tindakan pembullyan itu, pembullyan disini tidak segan-segan, jadi membayangkan di bully sudah membuat luhan merinding.

" berarti insting ku kemarin benar, memang ada anak sekolah ini yang mengikuti kita ", ucap luhan sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang ia bawa barusan

" apakah anak itu tidak punya kerjaan lain, menganggu hidup orang saja ", dengus sehun

" haha sekarang seluruh sekolah tahu tentang mode off mu, masih mau memakai kacamata dan terlihat rapi? ", ledek luhan

sehun berdecak, " ck, percuma. aku akan kembali menjadi sehun yang diteriaki seperti saat masa sekolah menengah dulu, sial "

" tenang saja, jika kau bersama ku, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati mu ", ucap luhan

" sepertinya aku menyukai mu ", balas sehun refleks

" eh? "

" emm—maksudku—aku menyukai sifat mu yang yah—dewasa "

luhan terkekeh, " haha yasudah , cepat habiskan makanan mu dan kita kembali ke kelas masing- masing, bel masuk tinggal lima belas menit lagi "

sehun melanjutkan makan nya dan luhan melanjutkan menatapi gedung di sekitarnya, walaupun luhan berdiri jauh dari batas besi pinggir. luhan takut ketinggian, makanya dia agak menjauh dari daerah itu.

sehun menatap punggung luhan.

fikiran nya mulai tidak beres, bolehkah dia menyukai luhan?

bolehkan dia mempunyai hubungan seperti kai dan kyungsoo dengan luhan?

sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat oh sehun—runtuk nya dalam hati,

sehun masih bingung dengan perasaan nya. apakah dia menyukai luhan dengan arti kata 'cinta' atau, justru hanya suka dengan sifat luhan dan nyaman dengan luhan seperti ia nyaman dengan kyungsoo?

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

tbc

. . . .

. . . .

Thanks to :

Byunperverthun, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, younlaycious88, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Sanshaini Hikari, AmbarAmbarwaty, sstyle313, lolamoet, delu4selu, FriederichOfficial, ferina . refina, minbyuliee, kimyori95, leedongsun3, hyunra, RZHH 261220 II, say . you, junia . angel.58, kaihunhan, ururubaek, byunbaekkie, xiaoluhan, luexohun, kaisooshiper.

a/n : heyhooo kita bertemu lagi setelah seminggu lebih aku ngga nulis fanfic, ini sangat amat membosankan yah? karna udah lama ngga nulis, entah kenapa feel aku sama cerita ini lenyap, jadi maklumi yah kalo disini aku kayak kesan nya lagi nyari feel yang cocok hehe. sehun mulai bimbang, luhan juga udah ngakuin kalo dia mulai suka sama sehun kan dannn yah sehun ketahuan sama seluruh sekolah kalo ternyata dia itu ganteng wkwk

apa yg akan terjadi dengan hubungan hunhan dan siswi sekolah?

baca chapter selanjutnya okeyy, kalo sempet, minggu depan aku bakal update my brother not my beloved dan beberapa fanfic oneshot (:

aku mau bikin rated m nih /smirk/ cast yang cocok siapa menurut kalian? aku sih lagi suka chansoo gara2 moment mrk di lost in planet sama happy camp. haha

jangan lupa review,

Roong,

Terimaksih sudah membaca!


End file.
